A Puppies Lust & A Foxes Thirst
by Kazumee
Summary: Hinata struggles to meet her everlasting fate, but occurences keep pulling her away from her destiny. Sasuke intervenes, Kiba pressures, A new darkness attacks the leaf village and romance like never seen before. A Naruto and Hinata Tale of adventure...
1. Sleep Walking

CHAPTER 1:

CHAPTER 1:

Sleep Walking

**Hinata's POV**

I was on another long mission again walking down a narrow dirt path that stretched across a long wide sweet looking valley. The mission we were assigned was to steak out near a pact of bandits that were causing fear among near villagers. They hadn't done anything bad yet so that's why were staking out, basically until we have enough evidence to prosecuted them as Illegal criminals. It's going to be fun, I thought to myself.

We were lucky enough to get this A-rank mission amongst all the C's and B's but the only thing bothering me now was a sacred match against Shino that was soon going to come. The match simple, yet completely random, one almost impossible to win by training, you see this astoundingly random match was one of rock paper scissors.

The lucky winner, let me re-clarify that, REALLY lucky winner got to sleep in there own tent and not share it with Kiba. Kiba was an active snorer and was also known amongst my squad as a violent sleeper, always rolling about thrashing snorting and gurgling. It would be the most sleepless night you would ever remember.

As we reached our stopping point just outside the bandits hideout we set up for camp. I tried to grab something to set up but Kiba tried to grab everything, I think sometimes he makes me want to look weak! I walked near the centre of the valley soon after they were done setting up and stared at the now setting sun, the whole sky began to dim and I knew what approached. "So Hinata you ready?" said Shino in his usual unenthusiastic voice.

I approached him, "Ye..yes Shino." For me its always hard to talk to people because you never know what to say or people might think your weird, its just to hard for me! So anyways I lifted up my hand and began the chant with Shino, "Rock! Paper! Scissors! Rock! Paper! Scissors!" to my utter astonishment I had paper and he had scissors. He reached over his hand and sliced mine in a snipping motion.

I slunk over to my tent seeing as the sky was dark now and rest would be a miniscule object tomorrow. When I stepped in I looked over and Kiba was already asleep and luckily his symphony of snores had not yet started. I glanced over at him again while slipping into my sleeping bag and noticed he was only wearing his boxers!

How gross who could do that it would be so embarrassing! He was so nice and tan, look at me ugly pale Hinata thats why Naruto won't notice me. Kiba also had nice abs to, but I didn't really pay much attention because my heart belonged to someone else. I finally put my head to the pillow and drifted off with a slight blush on my face.

**Third Person POV**

About a few hours had past and the night fell silent, all was still. Little birds were sleeping in there nest and baby bunny's were curled up next to there mama's. The night had finally set.

**Hinata's POV**

"Heh...Heh...Heh..." what? I was awoken by what seemed like a weird panting noise. My leg felt completely weird like it was spazzing on me moving like crazy without me even doing it! I sat up quickly.

I fully opened my eyes to see a sleep walking Kiba humping my leg. He was wearing his low riding snug boxers pressing his abs against my leg! Ack! He must really be having an erotic dream! I blushed deep and tried to wake him but words didn't come out, it was so hard but finally a tiny whisper came out, "Kiba." I repeated again and again but It was no use I was to quiet.

But then all of a sudden he moved closer and he grabbed my... blushing. "KIBA!" I yelled. He quickly moved back into his sleeping bag half asleep without noticing. I thought about what had just happened shocked while Kiba dozed off quickly. I wished I could do the same but thoughts kept floating through my head.

I felt so...so..so violated yet at the same time I sort of, liked it? Soon after what seemed like an hour of thoughts I fell asleep with out knowing it.

**Third Person POV**

As Hinata slept, down at the devious bandit hideout things where stirring. They recently found out about the ninja awaiting them and they planned to do something about this situation, something sneaky. So in the dead of the night they were all gathering together they conspiring a plan.

Subichu the leader of this band of bandits was the only fighter amongst them who actually used chakra, because of this he was stronger then his comrades so he was elected there leader. They planned to strike early in the morning before the crack of dawn. With Subichu leading them!

**My little Note:**

Duh! Duh!! DUH!! If you want me to continue, please leave a review so I know if it's good or not. ;)


	2. The Great Battle!

Kiba's POV

Chapter: 2

The Great Battle!

**Kiba's POV**

"Uuuugh..." who was shaking me so early, Shino? I opened my eyes to see just him already dressed. "What's up Shino?" I said hoarsely while basking in my sleeping bag. How can anybody get up so early I mean really.

"Kiba! Hurry get up already were under attack! Theirs No time get moving!" Shino replied back to me with this serious look on his face. "What? really, well what the hell!" I jumped up out of bed and Shino stared at me laughing for a split second.

I had a you know, let me see how do I explain this hmmmm stiff, hard well you get the idea. "Happy dreams Kiba?" Shino spoke to me as he left. I quickly pushed it down but it shot up again so ignored. I mean every guy has one so what to be embarrassed about, well as long as its not a girl seeing it! I quickly realized what Shino had just told me and I shoved on my pants and quickly got ready to get out and fight.

When I arrived out of the tent seven bandits were attacking Kerunai, but she was hastily obliterating them with her illusion technique. (They were way under her level.) Hinata was having trouble taking on three I could hear her as she pulsed her fingers at them "Heh! Huh! HAH!" her eyes so...oops I'm getting carried away heh heh. Shino was attacking five ninjas at once. He was spiraling his bugs to coil around his unlucky victims and watching them suffocate.

"Akamaru!" I shouted, he jumped out of the tent rushing to help. Just as he came an amazing lot more of bandits poured out the valley like swarming cockroaches. One maybe even two hundred of them. All of a sudden they all launched a round of kunai towards us, it was like a silvery mist, which we all dodged by jumping behind trees.

There numbers impeccable but there training was lousy seeing as Hinata could defeat them. "Akamaru there just overflowing this place! What should we do? Huh, yea oh ok. Lets start of the bat with our fang over fang jutsu." I spoke to Akamaru secretly. He quickly nodded and we started to perform the Jutsu.

Hinata kept staring over at me weirdly, sort of accusingly like I did something that I should of remembered, weird. "FANG OVER FANG JUTSU!" Shino, Hinata and Kerunai all cleared out of the way.

Off me and Akamaru shot like bullets thrashing about plowing down our enemies until their was only a small number left. I had barely any chakra now but as I looked left I caught Hinata giving me that look again.

As soon as I saw her she turned her head away. But as she did this a weird man appeared at the top of the valley. He was wearing a tight black worn rogue outfit and looked to be about six foot with a katana resting in its socket, his eyes a violent red and hair a wispy black. He did not look happy!

He first lunged for Hinata and charged her at top speed, "I AM SUBICHU MASTER OF THESE BANDITS YOU WILL SUFFER!" but I jumped in front of her and yelled, "Akamaru do your thing!" he jumped up and, heh heh peed in the ongoing enemies face he yelled ravenously in disgust.

I motioned Hinata to jump on my back but she froze for some odd reason. So I just scooped her up and began to run. A bolt of chakra just shot past our heads as we were running and towards Kerunai. She punched it clear in the centre with her illusionary metal fist exploding it into oblivion.

Subichu then threw a large shuricken made out of chakra which struck Kerunai in her leg. It caused her to fall to the ground in agony clenching her now blood soaked shin. Just then while she was caught off guard another bolt of chakra blasted her clear across half of the valley.

But as she was about to hit the ground a moldy log took her place revealing to us that she was actually in the tree. "Kerunai sensei, hurry and help us!" I shouted with Hinata still on my back. "Sorry Kiba I want to see how you guys fare against this guy." she replied. "WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME SORT OF TEST!" shouted the oncoming Subichu who was running close behind us.

As soon as I reached Shino, Hinata jumped off my back and stopped acting all weird, "Kiba I know this guys weak spot, (She had already done Byakugan.) In his left knee is where he transfers all of his chakra sort of like a generator. If you strike there then he will lose almost all of his chakra!" with that she backed off behind Shino.

"I'll go then." spoke Shino as his bugs carried him off. The ring leader saw Shino coming and blasted another bolt of chakra smacking Shino across the face. I watched as Shino then regained his stance and repeatedly sent daggers made out of his very own bugs to slice through this guy's leg. But finally he hit Subichu leaving him left render less. It actually looked quite easy defeating this guy. He had a lot of offense but practically no defense.

His bandits were all wounded severely and incapable of fighting, so this long battle was finally over. I looked over once more at Hinata, she was smiling again as she walked back to our tent area and not acting weird at all. As assigned in our mission we went to the village that hired us and got there authority squad to apprehend the bandits and put them in jail. They must have a pretty big jail if it can hold all of them! But mainly I was just happy Hinata was back to normal.

**Third Person POV**

As they walked back to their camp ground they packed everything up. Soon there much anticipated journey home started. Kiba decided to drop the subject of Hinata and celebrate their glory of a good mission well done.

He knew his friends would congratulate him when he arrived home and he couldn't bear to wait. All the way home he was hyper and over excited. (This eventually led to Shino hitting him over the head!)

_**My little Note:**_

Yay!! So if you want me to continue please review!! A lot more fluff in later chapters! And sorry if theirs any grammatical or spelling errors!


	3. Hot Springs!

Chapter: 3

Chapter: 3

Hot Springs!

**Naruto's POV**

It's soooo hot out! I mean really can't summers just cool down a bit! Well anyways I was walking down the main street of Konoha to go to Ichiraku Ramen. When I was a few feet away from the place I saw this humungous crowd at the gates!

Hey! Why wasn't I I told about this cheering, yelling, screaming event that was taking place! Oh right I was...So there back already!? Well that means celebrations and celebrations means lots of free ramen!

I bolted towards the crowd at a thunderous speed plowing right into the back of a fat guy. "Boing!" I ricochet right off him! Who was he anyway some hoarding greedy man here to free load!? "Hey fatty!" I yelled in a menacing tone. I also put on my scowling face.

He turned around, my jaw dropped to the floor "CHOUJI!" I shouted in embarrassment. "Hey Naruto you talk'n to me! WOAAAH HUMAN BOUL--NO! WAIT CHOUJI I DIDN"T MEAN IT!" I cut in.

What was I doing anyway I wanted free ramen. I ignored what Chouji said next and drilled through the crowd with my elbows! I was weeding my way through when I came into a clearing and was standing face to face with Hinata!

**Hinata's POV**

During our victorious battle against the pact of bandits and there leader Subichu I realized that Kiba didn't even remember a thing about the sleep walking incident. He was probably still asleep when I shoved him over! I was so relieved, now I can finally live in peace again.

"Yahoo! Where here!" Kiba shouted with a wide grin on his face. He could always shout and always laugh out loud. If only...if only... sniffles. Suddenly he turned his head my way in all of his happiness.

"Is something wrong Hina?" He said trying to look concerned. He developed a nickname for me; Hina, even though I told him I didn't like it he still calls me it. "Oh um...no Kiba it was just a bug that hit my eye." I spoke covering up my open tears. That was to close I could've been really embarrassed, but Kiba wouldn't make fun of me would he?

When we finally arrived at the grand gates that lead to the entrance of Konoha my thoughts were finally left to rest. Awaiting us was a whole crowd of people including Tsunade holding a monstrous sized bottle of Sake. "Well!" she said directing it at Kerunai. "Well lets celebrate!" she replied.

Everyone cheered, because the mission we had just finished was assigned to us by a neighboring village which means the sum we were paid was big and also we grew an alliance with the other village. It was great but my mind was set on something else, that something else was finding Naruto amongst the crowd.

I didn't want to use Byakugan on a silly occasion like this and it would be way to obvious what I was doing. So I quietly crept away from my now being serenaded squad. Quickly when I was cutting through the crowd I came face to face with Him! He was looking at me with his magnificent blue eyes. It looked as if he was staring right into my thoughts._ I um...I love you Naruto!_

_What was I thinking of course he can't read my thoughts._ "Hinata!" He shouted in my face. I turned red and could feel my heart pounding, could he hear it! All of a sudden someone backed up from behind me pushing me forward into Naruto!

Instead of him breaking my fall we both tumbled to the ground and I was on top of him! My chest was right against his beating louder and faster then I could ever remember! "Wow Hinata are you still thinking about the battle cause your hear-Naru...Naru..Na..Na.." I interrupted but I couldn't finish. He could feel my heart beating against him and yet he still didn't know!

"Um Hinata weren't you going to say something, we look kinda weird on top of each other don't you think?" He said to me as if nothing was going on. It was to much, I couldn't handle all of this emotion and keep it inside me. My brain was overflowing with pressure. "Good-bye Naruto!" I blurted as I took off shielding my face from the crowd.

I couldn't help but cry, I mean it was so embarrassing. My sleeves became soggy within a few minutes, I was heading home. I decided to take a break and join the celebration later with a new change of clothes. And then finally I would tell Naruto that I...I...LOVE HIM!

I stepped in my house and scurried quickly to my room trying to avoid my father. To my satisfaction he wasn't home. Ever since he told me I was a failure I had always been treated poorly. So anyways as soon as I was in my room I dropped limp onto the welcoming comfort of my bed.

Now I was free to cry, free to my thoughts and free to relax. My face began to make way for new streams which ran until they poured off my chin like a dripping waterfall. I am so stupid, so ugly Naruto will never notice my feelings unless I tell him! I need to tell him! Then it's decided, tonight will be when it will happen.

As soon as the streams dried so did my negative thoughts. If tonight would mark the day that I asked Naruto then I should dress up! But what to wear? I got up and looked in my small cracked mirror. Well Sakura normally wears eye liner to impress Sasuke and I'll wear my midnight blue dress. Since I didn't have eye liner I snuck into Hanabi's room and quickly put hers on, it was labeled black denim. I thought it looked nice, but even though it was labeled black it still looked sort of blue to me. As I opened my small closet I saw my favourite dress. The one I was going to wear. I dropped my clothes to the floor and quickly slipped it on.

I looked in my mirror once more. Something was missing! Hmmmm lets see, a necklace! I searched in the box above on my dresser but all I could find were broken pieces of what use to be necklaces. Oh well I can live with out it. I quickly went to the bathroom and after I looked at the clock. It's already seven! Four hours had past!

With that I was gone running down the winding road to the training grounds where the celebration was taking place. As soon as I was there I stopped to breathe. As I looked up everyone around me was wearing casual clothes! Oh...oh no.

I must look like such a nerd... "Hey Hina your finally here!" I looked over to see Kiba greeting me. "Oh um...hi Kiba." I replied. Right after I spoke to him he turned around and began talking to someone else. Oh well I don't think it's rude...is it?

I was just about to start searching for Naruto when Tsunade jumped on top of a table. I had never seen her this happy before she must be really proud of my squad. Her mouth opened releasing words "Everyone listen up!"

"The springs are now open!" she shouted. Now there were two herds of people, both heading towards the hot springs. One group males and the other females. Now there was no chance of me telling Naruto. I slightly whimpered. Girls were not aloud to talk to guys in the hot spring because they would be naked and it was the same for the guys. "Hinata come on, you earned it!" I turned around to meet Tenten as she then grabbed my hand and brought me to the springs to relax.

**Naruto's POV**

Finally the springs have opened! The only thing bothering me now is the fact of how crowded it's going to be. The hot springs were pretty big surrounded by a circular wall of stones as was the girls but there was probably only just enough room for everyone to sit around the edge barely touching each other. But of course their would have to be a few people in the centre.

So I devised a genius plan how to clear most of them out instantly! Hehehe it's so good! Well anyways we arrived at the hot pool of water and stripped down I saw clothes flying everywhere, it was like confetti! As soon as we were settled in the spring it filled with the noise of conversation. I glanced over and spotted Neji he looked rather uncomfortable for some reason, doesn't he know the water is clouded so his thing won't show. I was seated beside Shino,_ I hate that guy_ and Kiba.

Constantly their gabs were moving talkity talk talk talk! I finally decided to put my plan into action! It was so evil so devious! I swam into the centre of the pool. "Sexy Jutsu!" poof! I was now in the form of a rather hot naked girl! "Ooooh hey guys, heh heh!" I said in her girlish laugh. They all looked over. One by one they rushed out of the springs embarrassed faces red, because they all had boners, even NEJI! I watched as they all scrambled out of the water and tried to cover themselves up. I laughed and laughed until my sides hurt.

"Na...Na...Naruto your dead tomorrow!" I looked over to see a red faced nervous Neji scowling at me to embarrassed to talk straight. He was covering himself with his hands seated in the hot springs. "What ever, I'm not the one caught in a tight situation here!" then all of a sudden part two of my devilish plan came into mind. "Hey Neji by the way I learned something from Kakashi, its called a thousand years of death!" My finger shot up his but _Aaaaaaggggh I forgot you only do this when your victims wearing pants!_ off Neji soared out of the water.

He lay frozen as pale as a ghost on the grass mouth open with his ... erect! "Aaaaagh gross!" I shouted. "My fingers contaminated." I ran around the sides of the spring with my finger held out in disgust. This lasted until I noticed Neji was gone. _I'm really in for it tomorrow! _Shivers.

**Third Person POV**

Naruto at last had the springs to himself which he disgracefully did dives in. About twenty minutes later a crowd of angry shinobi came back. In the end Naruto ended up running home naked covering up his parts. But Hinata went home differently, heart still aching because of the truth that still wasn't told.

_**My little Note:**_

Poor Neji!! So anyways if you want me too continue please review!! ;) Oh and btw sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.


	4. Confession

Chapter: 4

Chapter: 4

Confession

**Third Person POV **

People are like rain drops. We form our selves' personality wise and choice wise. We soar upwards when we are praised for being defined. But eventually our happiness is to great and others become jealous. Other people try to cling on to us trying to bring us down, until we are so heavy we fall from our place and our hopes are shattered. This only lasts until our cycle repeats itself.

One single special rain drop has once again fallen, hit the ground and smashed to pieces so small it is never noticed, this tiny rain drop is Hinata Hyuuga.

**Hinata's POV **

My eye's closed shut, my body went still, my heart beat slowed, I was finally asleep. My hopes of telling Naruto were shattered so many times now that not even the glue of my positive thinking could help. Was I just supposed to go on in life without him.

Surprisingly this thought had never found its way in my mind before, but now it sauntered there, lingering like a stench in the air. Was I just supposed to give up and let go? I want to change, I want to be able to stand up for myself proudly. I will not stand down Naruto!

The morning came as it always had before, greeting me with a faithful sun which illuminated my bedroom and filled my insides with a warm fuzzy feeling. I walked outside after my regular morning routine and began to search for Naruto.

First I went to Ichiraku ramen, no luck there, next his house. Right when I was in front of Naruto's house Kiba tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey Hina wanna go help me and Akamaru train." he asked. I couldn't say no that would be rude wouldn't it? But I was determined. "Sorry Kiba I'm Busy!" I accidentally shouted back.

I stomped up the steps and knocked on the door, but as I was walking up I heard Kiba whisper something under his breath as he walked away. "dm nrto." I couldn't quite hear it. Anyways there was know answer at the door so I slinked away.

"Oh Hinata are you looking for Naruto?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a pink haired girl, Sakura! "Um…yes Sakura." I said teetering my fingers together and apart. "Well you should check the forest cause he likes to train there, oh and good luck." she replied as she winked.

She knew!? I quickly darted off embarrassingly and forgot to say thank you. So I was at the edge of the forest. "Naruto! Um...Naruto are you there?" I shouted. But clearly he wasn't. It had been a short while before I noticed it was three o'clock. I had forgotten about lunch.

But seriously what kind of person can't be found!? All of a sudden I saw something jump by I swore it had red eyes; it looked sort of like a person. My heart began to race, I was scared.

A bolt of chakra shot out from the bushes and snapped on to my feet almost making me fall. Huh! I couldn't move, my legs were bound to the ground with chakra!

**Naruto's POV **

So if making me run home naked wasn't enough. Well the next day arrived and early in the morning on my trip to Ichiraku's Neji decided to pulverize me! Today was suppose to be my training day too! Well anyways He shoved me into a narrow alley way and began beating me up!

First he punctured my chakra points then punched me and blabbed on about how I was trying to ruin his reputation, him and his pride. I was then duct taped to the wall so I couldn't move!

It was a few hours and I really had to go. Then underneath the nearby fence a cat slid out slinking towards me. He started scratching my legs viciously. "OUCH! SHOO! I'm not a scratching post stupid cat!" I shouted angrily.

Now I was hungry uncomfortable with a cat scratching me and in need to pee. I wriggled around for a few seconds and one of my hands came loose. There was only one thing to do. I unzipped my zipper, opened the sit in my boxers and took out my thing.

"aaaah." I sighed. nothing better then getting revenge on a cat. He ran away as soon as my pee touched him and with the last bit I had left I used to right my name in the pavement. It didn't work out to well...

"Help!" I shouted. It had been a really long time now, and the smell of peed on pavement didn't help my impatience. "Oh little boy are you stuck." said an old lady walking down the alley way. "Finally, hey lady can you rip this duct tape off?" I pleaded.

She did so and I thanked her. So I leaving for Ichiraku ramen with an empty stomach and couldn't wait to fill it up. Afterwards I took a quick nap under a cherry blossom tree. I figured I'd train right after I had a break.

"Hey Naruto it's getting late and its raining." I looked up to see Shikimaru staring me in the face. I quickly look up at the sky. It was already dimming! "Sorry Shikimaru no time to talk!" I shouted. I ran to the forest as quick as I could, at least I could train for an hour or so and the rain wouldn't hurt me.

I was about half way in the forest when I jumped by a tree and saw some one behind it in the clearing. I backed up quickly and saw Hinata drenched in rain standing straight up crying.

**Hinata's POV **

I came out to do one thing today, one thing I swore I would do. Now the possibility of doing that one thing became dim. I knew I was sick I could barely open my eyes. The rain was hurting.

But a blurred figure stood in front of me with blonde hair and what seemed like blue eyes. "Naruto...I love you." I spoke and as the last word left my lips I fainted.

_**My little note:**_

So anyways if you want me to continue please review. ;) Oh and btw try and guess what or who bound Hinata to the ground...!


	5. Waking Up!

Chapter: 5

Chapter: 5

Waking Up!

**Hinata's POV**

My eyes were closed, but I was awake. I was trying to recall the events of last night, I was bound to the ground by a bolt of chakra and then I was stuck there for hours in the rain, and then Naruto found me.

My eyes shot open and my heart began to race. My head was resting on Naruto's shoulder and my hand was lying on his chest! "Oh Hinata your finally awake!" he said in his morning voice. "I'm kind of uncomfortable like this, aren't you?" he said staring at me.

I leaped to the other side of the bed and dug into the covers. "I bet your wondering why I'm naked." he said in a sort of embarrassed tone. "Well I'm not completely naked like I was last night but I was only naked so I could save your life, I never touched you if you were wondering. You see I read in my survival guide that if someone is suffering from extreme cold then you have to wear as less clothes as possible and go under a blanket with them. Since I didn't want to undress you I just undressed me double, I didn't mind that much because you were asleep!" he finished.

"Oh um thank you Na Naruto!" I said my face blushing. I think I have Naruto fright cause I always get so nervous. "Oh Hinata I know another thing that might help get rid of your cold, The Bathhouse!" he spoke. "And they've just installed new rock waterfall showers!" he said trying to convince her. "Ok um then let's go?" I said trying to sound as unsick as possible.

First of course I had to close my eyes and Naruto got dressed then I had to put on my now dry jacket and have breakfast. Not surprisingly it was instant ramen in a cup, it still tasted good though. "Oh and Hinata you said something before you fainted last night do you remember what it was?" he asked impatiently. Huh! He didn't hear me, How am I going to tell him again. "Uh I can't remember at um the moment Na...Naruto." I replied. "Oh well when you do remember please tell me." He said. I'll tell him after the Bathhouse!

**Naruto's POV**

She was standing there as white as a ghost shivering, and then she mumbled something like "Ivbou" but I couldn't quite hear it. I could tell she was suffering from extreme cold so I unzipped my jacket and put her inside rushing home. I did what my survival book said and went to sleep with her wearing as less clothes as possible.

Now I was on my way to the Bathhouse with her, she seemed odd though like she had something to tell me but had to wait. We were walking on the dirt path to the Bathhouse, it probably isn't going to be crowded though because most people either has there own baths or don't get up this early.

We stepped inside and talked to the host greeting us she led Hinata to the girls section and me to the guys. As soon as I entered I saw Kiba standing in the rock waterfall shower. "Hey Kiba are you almost done, cause I came hear to take a shower in that new rocky fountain thing!" I shouted annoyed. "You know what Naruto I'm going to take even longer just to annoy you." He said turning around.

"Kiba how come yours is so big!?" I said pointing to Kiba's thing. "Uh! Hey! Naruto! What's your problem! That's private! And it's rude to stare!" was his reply while slightly blushed. he looked at mine and spoke "You just haven't had your growth spurt, I know cause your short too!". I looked down at my thing and thought for a moment, maybe he was right, but still mine wasn't that small. Then I just moped around until the shower was free. Soon at last the nice warm water was sprinkling over me and I was finally in the shower.

"Oh and Naruto don't ever talk to me again your, your disgusting." said Kiba as he slipped on his boxer and left the room. I finished my shower and went outside to meet Hinata. She opened her mouth and began to talk in her shy way. "Naruto, I, I, HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" she whispered and then shouted the last bit trying to hide her face. My face lit up, Hinata has a crush on me! Holy cow! Yay! I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her giving her the warmest hug I could give.

**Third Person POV**

From a thick tree high in the air Sasuke stood with his raven hair was watching the joy of love spread between Hinata and Naruto. His red Sharingan eyes squinted and his face looked disgruntled. "Pfft, Naruto's not going to get love before Me." he whispered to himself his thoughts turning stone cold. He turned into a puff of smoke and disappeared completely, using a jutsu.

_**My little Note:**_

Guess how old I am in your review and please review if you want me to continue ;)


	6. I'll Always Love Him!

Chapter: 6

Chapter: 6

I'll Always Love Him!

**Sasuke's POV**

Hn, toying with Naruto is always easy. But with whom and with what is the hard part, but don't get me wrong, it's fun to. The entrance door to my empty residence manor slammed shut as I made my way to the bathroom. I opened and then slammed the door, entering. I looked in the mirror, why me!? "WHY ME!? ITACHI!" I smashed the mirror to shreds of glass with my fists. These random emotional fits had been happening more frequently now.

I stared at my still face in one of the mirror shards, one of my fore arm protectors fell to the ground as I picked up the glass. It slid along the surface of old scars on my wrist puncturing my skin, watching the blood begin to pulse out of my skin made me whimper. Why am I such a failure, "IT"S NOT FAIR ITACHI!"

The ripple of my heart beat in the pool of blood on my wrist silenced my thoughts. I cut my wrists to experience a different pain, one easier to focus on. But some how know matter how much physical pain I inflicted on myself my emotions would come back to haunt me.

Tears slithered down my smooth pale skin. I'm sorry Sakura, I can't love you. My thoughts soon drowned out in reasons to continue living. "Naruto, You will suffer for all the pain you've caused me!" I shouted. I clenched my hands around my head squeezing as my anger grew. My plan has only just begun.

**Hinata's POV **

I always smile now. I can't help it, and the only one who knows me and Naruto are together are well, me and Naruto! It's sort of like a secret love. I want it to last forever. My fingers moved unfolding the invitation that lay before me resting in my hands. Apparently Ino was having a big party, inviting all the shinobi from our graduation class.

It was going to be late at night; she also wrote in hand writing at the bottom that she was going to announce a big surprise. I really wonder what it is, did she find out about me and Naruto? I giggled to myself quietly, of course she doesn't know and who would want to announce something about me?

I walked into a small gift shop, Hm what should I get Ino? I looked at a few trinkets and decided this little model of a ninja's Wolf bane would suffice. I packed it up and headed home. As I was walking down the dirt path Naruto showed up!

"Hey Hinata! Are you going to Ino's party?" he said greeting me with a hug. I couldn't help but blush a little. "Um yes Naruto." I said smiling slightly. "Good cause I am to, and you can stop blushing because you know I already love you, right?" He said holding my hand and making a cute smile. "Um yes sorry Naruto, I'll try." I replied, gawking in my head at the dreamy romance.

He just smiled and waved goodbye as he trailed off into the market. But then out of the blue I just realized something. It had been far to long since the last time I was on a mission, what was up? I decided to pay a visit to the mission reception counter, but when I arrived the door was locked. A notice on the window read "Missions will be postponed until a substitute applies to fill in for Lady Tsunade's position.

Weird, it sounds like Lady Tsunade is really sick. It sort of gives me the creeps like, like she has an unnatural illness or something. But who am I kidding Tsunade probably isn't even Ill at all; I mean she's far too strong to suffer from any sickness. Isn't she?

The rest of the day went by slowly; well it probably just seemed that way because I was so anxious to attend the party. Well anyways I wrapped the gift and sat in my bedroom day dreaming, and occasionally glancing at the clock every few minutes.

I couldn't remember the last time I was ever this happy! It had been a while now and the sun was setting, I was sure it was time. With one last glance at the clock I snatched my gift and was out the door. The road ahead seemed so long that I began to run. I passed by Shino and waved hello to him. It seemed as though he wasn't going to attend the party.

At last the entrance to Ino's home was in view, as I rapped on the door with my fist it flung open with Ino greeting me. "Oh Hinata glad you could make it! Come in!" she said shouting over the blasting music. "Oh um Ino I uh got you something." I said handing her the gift in my hands. "Oh thanks, it's not a 'birthday' party you know." she said closing the door.

My face turned red as I walked away, isn't it normal to bring a present for the person who's party it is? I turned around and saw everyone I knew, well except for Shino that is. Even um Neji was there, Broccoli must of dragged him here, and what kind of name is Broccoli anyways? My head couldn't stop spinning around searching amongst all the people.

The song that was playing kept talking about kissing a girl, and a girl was singing it! Was it endorsing being gay? I liked the tune of the song though. "Guys! Lets play a game, truth or dare!" shouted what sounded like Ino.

Before I knew it everyone was assembled in a circle and I was still standing by the radio with a drink in my hand. "Um..." I set the drink down and rushed to the circle. "So I'll go first since it's my party." said Ino. "Let's see hmmm...Neji! Truth or Dare?" she asked menacingly. "Hmph, dare of course." said Neji crossing his arms.

"Hmmm lets see, Neji I dare you to play a game of nervous with Tenten!" said Ino smirking. Tenten's face went pale; I could see her shock from across the room. "Fine, I'll show you a Hyuuga is know wimp." he walked over to Tenten and sat down nervously, looking as if he was starting to sweat. "Um sorry Neji!" said Tenten as she put her hand on his foot.

"Nervous?" she said squeaking out her words. Her hand touched his shin and she repeated the same question, then his knee, then his lower thy and then his upper thy. She was moving annoyingly slow and when Neji said he wasn't nervous after her touching his thy she began to get nervous herself.

"Neji, please say nervous!" she whispered under her breath, luckily some people were laughing so not most people heard her. "Hmph, I don't back out Tenten, say your nervous." he said in a whisper. Neji was obviously expecting Tenten to back out but to his astonishment she covered her face with one of her hands while the other one lightly touched his...!

"Tenten, Nervous!" he shouted fumbling his words as he kicked her hand away. The whole circle broke out in laughter and the game continued. I began to get nervous, what if my turn was next! This is a terrible game, it's really mean. My fingers began to fumble amongst themselves.

From what I could tell Sasuke had just chosen dare when Broccoli asked him the question. "Sasuke Uchiha, I dare you to tell Sakura how much you dislike her!" he said in his weird accent. "Hn, that's easy." said Sasuke. He turned his head and stared directly into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura, your annoying, always fighting with Naruto and if not him Ino. You always act as if your a damsel in distress on missions your suppose to be helping with, and overall sometimes your just a bitch." the whole crowd went silent Sakura sat there with her jaw dropped.

"But...but...but Sasuke! What about- But in the end your actually ok." interrupted Sasuke. Sakura sighed in relief and her pale face soon restored to its normal color. I looked over slightly to meet Broccoli's frown. He must like Sakura I thought to myself. But just then a deafening alarm went off that made me jump! I turned my head from right to left until the terrible noise stopped.

"Oh! It's time!" shouted Ino as she got up and stood in the middle of the circle. "I might as well announce mine as well to, since you'll probably die inside when I tell everyone." barked Sakura as she rammed in besides Ino. "I'm sure it's the other way around BILLBOARD BROW!" shouted Ino in reply as Sakura rammed heads with her. "What ever INO PIG!" shouted Sakura. It was really a gruesome spectacle as there glares intensified. "I'M GOING OUT WITH SASUKE!" they both screamed at the exact same second. There glares relinquished and they backed off.

"No you're not, he sent me the note this morning!" muttered Sakura. "No! He sent me the note!" Ino shouted back. Sasuke backed off a bit and eased himself against a wall. "Hm, you probably just both tricked each other at the exact same time, heh what a coincidence." said Sasuke smirking at them. Just then a big all out brawl between Ino and Sakura started. I backed off towards Naruto not wanting to watch it and over heard Sasuke talking to him as the rest of the crowd went to watch the battle. "My turn for truth or dare was skipped Naruto, so truth or dare." he said smirking devilishly. I turned my head over to see there faces.

"Why now Sasuke, shouldn't we stop and help Sakura and Ino?" he said with a confused look on his face. "Wimp." said Sasuke as he walked away. Just then a piece of wood flew and hit me in the head. I was knocked to the ground by the crowd and when I got up I saw Ino ripping apart a chair and throwing the pieces at Sakura. This is scary, my head hurts. I reached my hand to find a big bump on the top of my head and began to sob.

**Naruto's POV **

This is crazy, so violent; I never imagined something this bad happening between Ino and Sakura. And Sasuke just called me a wimp! "Hey wait Sasuke, Dare!" I shouted as he turned around smirking. "I'm going to do you a favor. I dare you to tell Hinata that she's an untrustworthy lump of garbage. That she's to shy and you're through with her." he said smirking devilishly. But how is that doing a favor for me? And how does he know about me and Hinata. I gave him a confused looking face. "Don't you know by now stupid!" said Sasuke his smirk gone.

"Hinata is playing a joke with you; we're all in on it. I mean Hinata having a crush on you, didn't you think it seemed a bit to odd. Hn, only a fool wouldn't have noticed." he said disappearing into the crowd. How could Hinata do that? Just then I noticed something, I barely knew Hinata before she confessed to me, she seemed like a push over, someone liable to actually do what Sasuke had told me. How could she! A small tear rolled down my cheek. Sasuke wouldn't lie he's my friend now.

I approached Hinata and the meanest words came out. "I always knew you were no good. Your just dirt Hinata, I can't believe you. I said I was in love with you and you were still shy. I should've known. Hinata were...were" my lip trembled and tears rolled off my cheek as I said "through".

Hinata's POV

Naruto doesn't like me because I'm to shy!? And what does he mean he should've known? Known what? Maybe he thought that for the rest of my life I would feel uncomfortable around people. It's all my fault. I fell to my knees sobbing. "You know Naruto was just playing with you." I turned around and saw Sasuke staring me down. Why now, when I need time to cry? "What?" I asked puzzled.

"He noticed that you liked him ever since the academy, I mean who wouldn't? You were so obvious. He had no feelings for you and wanted Sakura, which he expected he would have by now so you would never really confess. But since he didn't have Sakura and you told him, he conspired a plan, a plan to break up with you." he said looking serious and empathetic. Naruto, I thought you were different. I swore I could tell from my heart that you were kind and gentle. Just then something clicked in my head.

I stood up with a look of serious, tough smartness on my face. "I know what you're doing Sasuke, I don't know why though. But know matter how much you try I will always love my Naruto."

_**My little note:**_

Yay, finally done sorry it took so long been busy lately! So if you want me to continue please review! ;)


	7. Sasuke's Plans & Hinata's Hopes

Chapter: 7

Chapter: 7

Sasuke's Plans & Hinata's Hopes

**Hinata's POV**

My heart quickened, my breath sped up. But for once in my life I knew what I was doing was right. Why would Sasuke want to hurt me and Naruto though? Oh well that's for him to know and me to find out! That bastard though, going through all of this trouble just to attack us! I picked up my pace and headed out the door in Ino's House. I had to find Naruto and tell him, to fix everything!

As I stepped onto the earth outside of Ino's house, I felt light headed. I began to wobble as I ran. But I was in to deep of a thought to realize. All of this had just happened, everything, it was just all to shocking to take in! Before I knew it my sight went black and my body fell to the cold harsh ground beneath me.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was just stood up to by Hinata Hyuuga of all people. Talked backed to by her! What went wrong in my unsinkable plan? Where was the flaw? I stood there troubled by the thought of what was to come when the secret leaked out, trying to retrace my actions. I wrote a letter to both Ino and Sakura confessing my false love for both of them.

I knew Ino would want to announce it in her upcoming party and it would create a quarry between her and Sakura, causing a distraction. I poisoned Lady Tsunade so she would be sick on the day of the happening so no missions would be assigned to mine or Hinata's squad.

I snuck abysmal hormonal pills in both Ino's and Sakura's drinks to make their fight more interesting. And most of all I told Ino the exact time to start truth or dare so it would be interrupted by her midnight announcement. Thus I would have the 'I never got to dare anyone' excuse to use on Naruto.

But yet here I am still left render less, and figured out. I am a failure. Guilt began to overcome me. How evil is it of me to do this, put myself and my own happiness before others! But my ten second guilt attack was soon turned into a fit of anger. I spiraling plan weaved its way into my brain. Kiba likes Hinata right?

I looked to my left and noticed the pills had worn off on Sakura and Ino, they were sobbing now and everyone had pretty much left. I was about to tap Kiba on the shoulder when a shrill scream of horror stretched itself into Ino's house "Hinata's Dead!" came another scream, which sounded like the fat gab of Choji speaking.

What!? My thoughts exploded into the mainstream of a forgotten realm, dead! "What!" I looked over at Kiba, his face in an extreme shock as he ran to the limp Hinata slumped over on the dirt path outside of Ino's house.

"She's not dead! Call the ambulance she needs Help!" he shouted checking her pulse with his shaky fingers. The medical ninja arrived and carried Hinata off leaving Kiba sitting against a tree in confusion. Now's my chance, Kiba Inuzuka prepare to be a part of my plan!

**Hinata's POV**

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep." My eyes slowly opened to show my surroundings. I was awoken by a heart rate monitor, lying underneath the thick covers of a hospital bed. My head kept pulsating with pain monotonously stinging my thoughts. My hands crept from underneath the covers to feel soft bandages wrapped around the centre of my head.

Tears trickled down my pale cheeks; it wasn't all just a dream. I looked over and my vase was empty, not a single flower. No one had come to visit me yet; I suppose it's only been about twelve hours since I got here, so I shouldn't worry. The clock resting on the wall opposite me read twelve o' clock sharp.

I tried to roll over sideways but an eminent pain ripped through the core of my head causing me to let out a glass breaking scream. As I lied there afraid to move into the room burst Lady Tsunade being wheeled in on a wheel chair by her disciple Shizune.

"Hinata don't move." came her ill sounding voice as she stared me in the eyes. I was really scared now; it was that wood that hit me from Ino's party wasn't it!? "Shizune, some idiots going to get fired." Tsunade whispered to her accompanist. "They should've told me she woke up." She whispered again.

"Ah, um Tsu…Tsunade what's wrong with me?" I whispered forcing words to leave my lips. "Hinata whatever it was that conked you on the head so hard hit a very vital part of your brain, the pain may not have appeared to be serious at the time but now it's taking it's toll. Hinata you've been asleep for four days." she spoke in her raspy voice as a couple coughs left her throat.

I was left in utter shock my eyes astonished, FOUR DAYS!

_**My little note:**_

**A big shocker next chapter and I am extremely sorry for the dreadfully long amount of time I took to finish this chapter. Please review or I will lose all confidence on this novel, PLEASE!! ;)**


	8. Sasuke's Purpose

Hinata's POV

Chapter: 8

Sasuke's Purpose

**Hinata's POV **

It was the night of the fourth day I've been in the hospital. I had to be careful not to move or my head would hurt so I laid there uncomfortably still. My eyes drifted into the silky moonlight that shown through the window, its beautiful glimmer lulling me to sleep.

I sighed lightly but it was interrupted by someone opening my creaky door. They stepped into the room and in the light of the moon I saw it was Kiba. "Uh, Kiba thank you for visiting me." I whispered. He walked over quietly and put a lovely bouquet of flowers in the vase on my end table.

"Um, thanks Kiba there lovely!" I said trying to sound grateful. "I hope you get better Hinata." he said in a whisper sitting down besides me. He turned to lay down sideways and stared at me in the eyes. I began to feel a bit uneasy.

**Kiba's POV **

I was confronted by Sasuke on the night of Ino's party. He convinced me to join his pursuit to stop Hinata and Naruto from seeing each other. I don't know why he wanted to do it, but certainly knew It was a chance to hook-up with Hinata. I felt kind of guilty after sealing the deal with Sasuke, but I'm better for Hinata then that juvenile weak guy Naruto.

I visited her everyday while she was unconscious but I didn't leave any flowers. I mean what would be the point if she couldn't see them. On the fourth day I heard that she had awoken and I decided I would visit her at night, so here I am.

When I ask her the question she won't have the guts to turn me down. But will she really 'love' me? I don't want to do this but something tells me that if I want her I need to. So here I am laying right besides her mentally pressuring her with my eyes. "Hinata, I...I" I began to blush like crazy. "I...am in love with you. Do you love me back?" I said still slightly blushing.

**Hinata's POV **

What do I say! What do I say! I can't say no! "Uh...um…uh...Kiba…yes.." I replied stuttering my head off. His face lit up but mine didn't. Now I can't tell Naruto what Sasuke did as long as I'm dating Kiba! If I do then he'll think I'm lying because I won't be able to date him without breaking Kiba's heart. I'm trapped!

I lay there, soaking in the light of the ominous moon, with Kiba sleeping beside me like a new born puppy dog. I don't want to be here. I want to be with Naruto. Now all my options are sealed. I'm so sorry Kiba, I may be dating you but I won't be able to love you back. I like you as a friend.

**Naruto's POV **

I was training with Sasuke this evening, trying to get all of my shurickens in the centre of the training stump. "Thanks Sasuke, you know for telling me about Hinata." I said unhappily remembering the occurrence that took place.

"Hn, It was know problem dope." he said smirking. I hate it when he does that, it just drives me up the wall! "Sasuke!" I shouted back in retaliation. He of course ignored my obscene shout and began to get closer and closer to me aiming his shurickens at different stumps hitting them all accurately. "Naruto...I've noticed something about you." he said quietly still training.

"Huh? What Sasuke?" I said puzzled. I stopped throwing the shurickens and looked over at Sasuke. He turned and looked at me. "Naruto are you gay?" I was astonished. "WHAT!? SASUKE WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?" I shouted falling back on to my but staring at him in horror. "It's a reasonable question Naruto." he said again with that same creepy look.

"What! I don't know! What's up with you Sasuke?" I said befuddled still toppled over on the ground. "Would you like to be?" he said smirking. I sat there frozen as ice, horror struck. I couldn't move, my legs couldn't pick themselves up! Sasuke slowly walked over to me bent down onto his knees and leaned forwards. He pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and my heart leaped.

I realized that thank god, I was not gay. I quickly came back to realization and pushed Sasuke off me. I saw his face he looked heart broken. But that was too disgusting, I'm too shocked. "Sasuke...I can't believe you." I said getting up and turning away. He just sat there staring at me in shock.

"I'm not gay Sasuke." I said disappearing in the forest. I realized also that Sasuke was lying to me when he told me about Hinata. He just wanted me to be available for him! "SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" I shouted leaping away to find Hinata.

**Sasuke's POV **

Why doesn't Naruto like me? I thought I was the one everyone wanted.Naruto I love you. I started to cry. Tears were streaming down my face. "Naruto, you were the only one I ever felt close too. When you use to walk by my house in the academy days and we exchanged looks I thought you liked me. I always dreamed we would fall in love, and now it's all in ruins." I said to myself getting up. It's all my bastard brothers fault I'm different. That I like boys.

**'FLASH BACK' **

Young Sasuke stood on a small stool looking out his small bedroom window. He saw something strange something he didn't get. His big brother, his idol, kissing Shisui. Shisui was Itachi's best friend and Sasuke started to giggle.

Later that night Sasuke approached his brother. "Itachi, how come I saw you kiss shisui?" he asked innocently. "Sasuke, did you tell anyone?" he asked bringing Sasuke to his bedroom and closing the door tightly behind him.

"No! It was funny though, other boys aren't supposed to kiss other boys!" he said giggling. Itachi turned around with a weird smirk on his face. "That's not true Sasuke. What would be wrong with marrying a boy?" he asked putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why would a boy wanna marry a boy Itachi?" Sasuke asked looking curious. "Because Sasuke, boys are cooler and their stronger, right?" he said still smirking. "Ya I geuss, but girls are pretty Itachi." Sasuke replied. "Yes, but their actually ugly witches without there make-up Sasuke. Boys have pretty muscles and cute faces." said Itachi in a scary way.

"Really? Ugly witches!? That's really scary don't tell me anymore Itachi! But...do all boys like boys?" he said kind of scared. "Why of course Sasuke, that's how it's suppose to be. But this is our little secret you tell anyone and I'll rip your mouth out." he said grinning devilishly.

**'End Of Flash Back' **

"Itachi! You made me grow up liking boys! I never talked to girls because I thought they were witches. But only now do I know. I'm going to KILL YOU ITACHI!"

_**My little note:**_

Sorry this chapter is so short! If you want me to continue please review, the more I get the faster I update! Thanks for reading!


	9. Hinata's Surgery

Chapter: 9

Chapter: 9

Hinata's Surgery

**Third Person POV **

A small clear transparent mask was put on a young girl lying in an operation room. Her eyes grew weary and she let out one last sigh as she spotted her shinobi lover walking out of the room. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, and she was put in the position of breaking her best friends heart in order to find true love.

Before she could further the matter in her head she dozed off, submitting to the gas mask which put her to sleep. She was getting her surgery done to sew up the wound on her head. The surgeons had to be careful not to crack her fragile skull, so they worked with precaution.

**Naruto's POV **

It doesn't bother me really, that Sasuke's gay. It was just sort of alarming! But I really have to get back to seeing Hinata and apologize to her about the things I said to her. I need to also tell her why all of this happened.

I was slowly sauntering to the hospital trying to think of how I was going to put my feelings into words when bird pooh splattered on my face. In my frustration I turned up to see the little bomber and threw a bomb tag on its back.

To my dismay when I activated the tag it turned out to be a dud...Now theirs a terrorist running free, or in this case flying free. I decided to ignore the matter and wipe the poop off my face. I quickly opened the door to the hospital and went to the counter receptionist.

"Hello, do you know what room number Hinata Hyuuga is in?" I asked reasonably. "One second." she said politely. "She is residing in room 17, but apparently it seems that she's in surgery as of this moment." she said this time slightly less happy. "WHAT!?" I shouted in surprise.

She just looked at me annoyingly. I high tailed down the hallway and headed down to the surgery room to come smashing into Kiba! "Ouch Naruto! Watch where you're" he stopped midway through and stared at me intently. "Oh sorry Kiba I'm-Go home she doesn't want to see you!" he interrupted rudely.

**Kiba's POV**

Naruto's here! He'll ruin everything. Did Sasuke's end of the plan not follow through? "I know but-Naruto, Hinata's in love with me now." I interrupted again smiling as his frown appeared. "But...why?" he said walking away glancing once through the window viewing Hinata's surgery procedure.

**Naruto's POV **

Hinata, I, I'm too late. A tear formed in my eye but I quickly wiped it away trying to hide my sorrow. Just as I was nearing the corner Tsunade came around and stopped infront of me looking urgent. "Naruto, can I fill you in on some news." she said taking me into her office. "Is it about Hinata?" I asked trying to look happy.

"No." she replied looking even more serious then before. "It's about something completely different. I've been getting ill lately and I've run tests and came to the conclusion I'm being poisoned." she said continuing. "What!? Poisoned?" I shouted in a shocked tone. Well Tsunade does look pale.

"Hush Naruto let me continue. I've been very careful ever since I first discovered this plot to poison me and now I'm only letting Shizune prepare me meals. Naruto, someone is hiding in our village plotting against us. And Naruto I'm warning you because they might want what's in your body. As of now I'm not sure but just keep your eyes peeled." she said ending her speech.

"But Tsunade shouldn't we warn everyone else too?" I said in confusion. "Naruto you Idiot! When I mean hiding I mean posing as someone we know! Don't get any crazy ideas now, you hear me. Oh an by the way if you were wondering about Hinata she'll be fine after her surgery." she said heading me out the door.

I wonder who the villain is posing as. So far I'm thinking of two people he could be. Sasuke, because of recent occurrences or Kiba, because...BECAUSE! But still a lingering sadness stayed in my heart. Right now I wanted to hold Hinata in my arms and give her a hug. But right now I can't...

I was still planning on seeing her again but if she was going to be released from the hospital immediately after the surgery then their would be no point. I left the hospital my mind blank. I soon discovered I was hungry and as I was on my way to get some ramen I saw Choji looking at a display case in front of a store.

I strolled over to him and saw what he was looking at. "So Choji, how come you're looking at the tuxedos?" I asked standing beside him. "Naruto! Don't you remember the Genin dance is in two days? I don't know why I'm even going, Ino will probably turn me down if I ask her to go with Me." he said informing me.

"I know how you feel. I'm going to have to find a used tux cause I can't afford one of these!" I said walking away. The rest of my day went by pretty normal. I ate ramen, trained and went home to sleep!

**Third Person POV **

The light of the silvery moon glared down upon Tsunade. Her hands were constantly flipping through old files. Old files that contained criminal profiles and such. Yet she couldn't find any major criminals that played roles in any recent events.

Her mind was set and she was working hard. Only did she stop when Shizune entered the room and set down something to eat on her desk. It was late and Tsunade was tired, she went to bed still knowing the criminal was out there...

_**Meeeeeee: **_

Next chapter will be way more exciting and funny with a humorous twist! Thanx 4 reading!! Please Review if you want me to continue!


	10. Split Personality?

Chapter: 5

Chapter: 10

Split Personality?

**Third Person POV **

In a village made almost entirely of wooden materials not far from that of the hidden leaf, a tyrant stirred, his devilish eyes gleaming in the light of the confined jail cell. His brute face covered in scars was smirking maniacally with thought.

A quiet bang echoed through the overly populated jail. I small metallic bar clanged as it collided with the marble floor. His hands formed one last sign as he made his escape; it was the shadow clone jutsu which he used to create a replacement for himself.

His lungs filled with air as he gained way to his destination. It was much fresher then the oxygen that haunted his old confinement. When he was finally out of the small village he came to a halt and whipped out a scroll from inside his boot.

After biting his thumb viciously to induce blood he spread it along the scroll in mid air. "Summoning Jutsu! Double Ninja Akita and Norinii!" he shouted as white clouds of smoke puffed their way into the air. When the white clouds subsided two ninja were revealed.

One a male with an olive complexion holding a lengthy steel katana, the other woman with ghastly black hair and nail blades attached to her many finger nails. The both of them smirked upon their arrival and looked at each other eagerly.

"Akita," he said speaking to the ugly black haired woman. "We know the plan SUBICHU." she replied staring at her comrade intently. "Infiltrate the village hidden in the leaves." Norinii finished gripping his katana. "precisely." hissed Subichu as they took off towards the village hidden in the leaves.

**Hinata's POV**

I sat in my bedroom hunched over on my bed. "I'm going to the ball with Kiba..." I whimpered holding back tears. When will I ever be able to stand up for myself? I held back tears not wanting to make my mascara run. There I sat in my knee length empire waist ruffled dress sobbing. It was a midnight blue my favorite colour. I loved this dress.

But I wanted the one I loved to enjoy it, not Kiba. The ball started in about an hour. Every minute that crept by made me more anxious. I just can't dance in front of anyone! Especially all my peers! And…and Naruto will be their dancing with someone else!

Before I could cry I picked myself out and sauntered out the door. I finally decided I would tell Naruto about Sasuke's evil plan. Even though we couldn't be together if he knew I thought it would help. But when I knocked on his door I almost fell over blushing to death!

Naruto looked so handsome. He was wearing a shiny black tuxedo that really showed off his brilliant eyes! I couldn't talk. "Uh Hinata?" he asked surprised to see me. I fumbled over my feet dazed. "Oh…uh…uh…NARUTO!" I shouted at the end nervously. "Hinata, I need to tell you about Sasuke." he said quietly motioning me in.

I slowly realized what he wanted and accidentally flopped my way clumsily into his house. "You're strange Hinata." he added noting my walking abilities. As if I wasn't already nervous enough! "Well...uh...Naruto...I know about Sasuke I wanted to tell you before you left the party but uh...I..." I said stuttering.

"Really? You already knew? Your definitely smarter then I though." he said smiling at me. "But uh Naruto do you know-Oh I don't know the reason Hinata, sorry." he interrupted quickly, seeming as though he was hiding something. He then hurriedly pushed me out the door and looked both ways before he stepped out of his sanctuary. "Kiba isn't with you is he? He'd totally kill me if he saw you talking to me." he said nervously.

"Oh! Ah no Naruto" I said running away blushing slightly. I looked at the clock in a nearby merchandise store and the dance was starting in about a half an hour! I wonder who Naruto's going with...

**Third Person POV **

Tsunade was still searching through files, flipping through pages like an insane woman. She was supposed to be announcing the dance in about ten minutes but she took any spare time she had to try and find an old enemy who might be after her. Her loud page switching echoed through her office, until she came to a most recent file. One that squad eight had completed with flying colours. Her eyes scanned the page and she started reading the next one more intently.

"Anbu Miamoto," she shouted. Within a few seconds he appeared in front of her. "Yes Lady Tsunade?" he asked through his cat like mask. "Go to the nearby village Katomaton and see if they still have a man by the name Subichu attained. I've researched his history and their may be reason to suspect him of treachery." she said toughly.

"Yes Hokage" he replied disappearing as fast as he came. "Uuugh, now I have to announce the Genin ball..." she said taking back a shot of sake. She rolled her eyes at Shizune as she made her way to the dance. She arrived on stage looking at all the ninja below her on the shiny dance floor all dressed like little ladies and gentle men.

"You are the Genin ninja of the hidden leaf!" she announced as all heads turned. "You are the future of this village and someday you may even be our pride! So in honour of all of your hard work, without further a due let the ball BEGIN!" she roared excitingly. It was rather a tradition for the Hokage to start the ball for the Genin otherwise Tsunade would've most likely skipped out on the event.

**Hinata's POV**

No! Kiba's coming closer! He's going to ask me to dance! I squirmed where I sat. "Hinata, would you care to dance?" he asked romantically. I nodded unwillingly and took a spot on the dance floor. We began dancing to a slow song which gave Kiba the excuse the put his hands on my waist. Although he did look quite dashing in his white tuxedo he still didn't look the same as Naruto did.

But where was Naruto? My eyes swerved around the ballroom searching desperately. "Hmm? What's wrong Hinata? What are you looking for?" he asked staring at me. "Oh Kiba…um nothing...really," I replied whispering. "Well that's good." he said smirking. But I continued looking until I found him, sitting on the bench alone, without anyone to dance with. His head was drooped down depressingly and his sleeves were rolled up.

I couldn't stand it! All of my frustration was boiling hot but I somehow managed to suppress it. All this rage and fury simply stored away, pounded into the deepest part of my heart. But as I was trying to suppress my rage something happened, something unmistakable, Kiba's hands lowered down into a firm grip of my butt!

Third Person POV

"KIBA YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Hinata stomped away from him in bludgeoning anger. Everyone stopped and stared. "YOU KNOW WHAT ASSHOLE!? I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" she snapped again bellowing in the meanest outrageous wild voice. "YOU HORNSWOGGLED ME! ROT IN HELL DOG BREATH!" she continued scrutinizingly to the point. Everyone stood their frozen in shock jaws dropped. "NARUTO!" she shouted hoarsely making him jump.

"GET THE HELL OVER HERE, YOU'RE DANCING WITH ME!!" she trudged over to him and yanked a hold of his arm. He just flailed in the air as she pulled him up. "Uh Hin-SHUT THE HELL UP I WON"T NO FOR AN ANSWER!" she so rudely interrupted. her voice was now always shouting and yelling so much that everyone stopped dancing and sat down in horror.

Hinata's face looked somehow different, like well, not Hinata! She was always scowling and puckering her lips in disgust. No one knew what to do. They were simply just blown away by the matter. The matter that the sweet extremely shy Hinata had simply transformed into a haggard anger crazed woman. Was this her true emotions? Well they sure didn't know.

Tsunade slowly slumped back to her manor, hair whipping in the violent wind. She entered her dark office and sat down to attend the papers at her front desk. She careful tucked them to the side after careful examining their text for the second time. She was to exhausted to smile when Shizune set down a cup of tea beside her.

"Thanks Shizune..." she mumbled sniffing the odd aroma coming off her drink. Just as she was guzzling the whole thing down in one shot when her sent ANBU member appeared in front of her. She set the glass down harshly and stared at the cat masked person in front of her.

"Why are you back so early? I know Jonin are good, but their not that good." she said accusingly. A soft cackle filled the small room as the Anbu member just stood their. Tsunade's eyebrows cringed at the reply. "What information did you get!?" she shouted now standing up from her seat. Her fists were clenched hard on the top of her desk. "Well, you see Tsunade, I never went." The Anbu replied smartly.

Just as the words left her lips Shizune came into the room and stood at the entrance smirking. "What!? Who are you!? Cause I know sure as hell you're not Miamoto!" Tsunade bellowed harshly, ignoring Shizune and startling the Anbu. "Heh, I'm Akita Rogue Ninja of the nail blade dancing art, and I've come to put you out!" she cackled releasing her harem jutsu.

She now revealed herself with her ghastly black hair and bladed fingernails. "Who do you think you are? I'm one of the legendary Sannin FOOL!" Tsunade replied starting to form hand signs. "Shizune end her from the rear!" she shouted ordering her disciple. But she didn't move. "SHIZUNE!" she bellowed again. As she finished the hand signs for her jutsu she realized something, she had no chakra. "The tea!" she shouted glaring at the empty cup the sat on her desktop.

The poison swam through her veins reaching all seven major chakra points eating them out temporarily, she could feel it. "You're not Shizune," Tsunade finally concluded. "It's about time you realized, you were so consumed in finding who was harming you, you couldn't even have time to notice." Shizune cackled revealing herself as Norinii.

"heh heh hah! You're not so strong without your chakra are you Sannin!" Akita squealed insanely. "You're wrong about that." Tsunade shouted back in retaliation. Akita nervous, chopped at Tsunade with her nails but struck a thick replacement jutsu book. From behind her Tsunade shouted "Super Heal Drop!" but just as her heal was about to crush Akita's skull Norinii dove into action sticking his katana into place, holding off her heel with immense strength. "Mustn't forget about me Tsunade," Norinii laughed still blocking her heel causing her to balance on one foot.

"You'll have your turn..." she grunted. She then slid her ankle down the smooth case covering the katana and smacked Norinii in the face. Before she could see him hit the ground Akita turned around, whipped out her nails and stabbed her in the stomach making her collapse in a big heap. "How dare you..." Tsunade threatened kneeling on the floor clenching her stomach. "Not bad Tsunade, but your in no position to make any threats right now." Norinii said lifting himself from the ground as he rubbed his cheek.

Akita then pried Tsunade's arms off her stomach exposing her blood. Blood, which Tsunade had a secret phobia against? Her eyes widened and she began to shake, "You're...you're working with Orochimaru! You must be he's the only one that knows!" she mumbled frozen in her spot.

_**My little Note:**_

Sorry about the long, LONG! Wait I've been so busy with school and everything, I'm so sorry. I hope you liked this chapter I'm sorry if theirs any spelling or grammatical errors, and I will be sure to update soon if you give me a lot of reviews!! ;)

I also added a picture of me as my display picture, (laugh out loud!) random!! XD


	11. Clashing Fight

Chapter 11:

Clashing Fight

**Hinata's Point of View**

What the hell!? Naruto the scrawny idiot is such a clumsy dancer! I might as well just toss his half dead body off a cliff and watch it flail helplessly in the air. What was I ever thinking before? Naruto or shall I call him runt, was only powerful because of the demon he possessed. F****! I've been such an a****** all this time, following him. Bah! "HEY NARUTO!" I said waiting impatiently for him to answer. "Y-yes?" he said at a glacial pace. "I'VE COME TO A REALISATION!" I answered speeding up the tempo of our conversation.

"AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I'VE FIGURED OUT THAT I…" someone so rudely cut me off which really pisses me off. It was a loud scream coming from the village. I lightly shoved Naruto off of me and elegantly trudged over to where the noise was coming from. Naruto fell a few feet backwards when I pushed him, _the shrimp_, and disgustingly my cheap flimsy heels crunched twice before breaking off from my shoes.

A few others wandered to look over the hedge that enclosed our party, obviously to see what the hell was going on. Before I could catch a glimpse a dirty carcass was launched up in the air from the village landing in the center of the dance floor. I ran to it before anyone else could and held the face up sternly. The stupid thing was still alive, I thrusted the head back down and went to finish my conversation with Naruto, carelessly.

**Third Person Point of View**

As Hinata trudged away the young ninja that was dying upon the marble floor began to speak, "Run…run" he managed to choke out. "Run? From what?" Neji replied cradling the ninja's head in his hands. "Ninja…invasion…" after those words left his lips his eyes shut close and his heart stopped beating. Neji then jumped to his feet. "Fellow Genin take battle positions theirs been an…" he was cut off by the sound of razor blades chopping threw the air like a helicopter. "Invasion?" came a cackling voice from the shadows.

Very swiftly most of the ninja at the ball switched their stances to defensive ready to dodge attacks. "You there! Why are you attacking us, we are unarmed!" shouted Neji angrily. "Because in order to exterminate a village we have to destroy _all _of it's ninja." she grinned her teeth just barely glinting in the silver light of the moon. She stepped forward revealing her long metal nails which dragged upon the terrain making a screeching noise so loud it would've made a grizzly flee the other way.

Tons of other ninja started pouring in from behind the hedge barring weapons and such. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MARCHING IN HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE WHOLE PLACE YOU STUPID WENCH!" called Hinata violently from behind. "I think the real question here is, who do you think you are!" Akita screamed in pure hatred at Hinata. "I'M HINATA HYUUGA BITCH!" she retaliated charging toward the black haired woman named Akita.

A fist of chakra began to appear in Hinata's open palm. She halted right in front of Akita and began to go on the defense. Akita began swiping at Hinata and the battle commenced, Genin verses the unknown. Hinata would compliment each of Akita's moves by blocking them witch her palms of chakra at an abnormally fast rate. Akita soon spotted an opening and was about to slice Hinata's stomach. "WENCH!" Hinata shouted as she burst into a puff of smoke.

From behind Hinata pulsed her chakra tipped fingers to clot Akita's chakra flow. "Two can play at that game." Akita squeaked as she to turned into a cloud of white smoke. This time Akita came from above and punched Hinata on the crown of her head, knocking her down. "Uh….what's…h-happening?" she asked confused.

**Sakura's Point of View**

Foreign ninja of countless numbers were just attacking us from all sides. There was little old me left weaponless at the face of three oncoming attackers. _What am I thinking I'm Sakura Haruno! CHA! No wimpy ninja's are taken this chick down._ I grabbed a hold of the tight skirt of my dress and ripped it loose so I had some leg room. The fastest ninja that reached me first aimed a fist for my head, I duck and swooped my foot so it clashed with the surface of his ankle causing him to loose balance and fall.

The next one came and front flipped over the one that had just fallen and with his foot tried to smash my head in. To avoid this violent attack I swerved my crafty hands around his leg and with all my strength spun him around me cracking his head off the cold hard terrain. The last one heading for me had a large silver knife that threatened to stab into my chest. I suddenly froze, glimpsing my death infront of my eyes. Is this how I was meant to go? I couldn't move my legs; I knew I was a goner.

I closed my eyes and embraced the knife rather then fear it, I welcomed its action, it's will to pierce through my skin and expose my blood. But just as my eyes were closed something happened. I hear another pair of feet land in front of me, "Fire style, Fire ball jutsu!" chanted the extra person. I opened my eyes to see a blaze of red scorching fire ripping away at my murderer's body, peeling away the skin with pure heat.

"Sakura, why don't you try fighting." chuckled Sasuke.

_**My little note:**_

Yes, I'm Back.


	12. Conflict Awakening

**Hinata's Point of View**

_Where am I? What's happening?_ I looked up and realized I must have fainted or something. _How horrible! Ninja or some kinds of people were attacking us_. From all corners of my vision I could see attackers outnumbering my friends and comrades. "You lose, wench!" came an odd sounding voice from behind me. I spun around and saw a woman with long black hair and over extended metal nails, about to plunge into my chest.

"No!" I screamed rolling over. I didn't completely dodge her nail blades for they sliced into the side of my stomach. But I was just in time to save myself. She started swatting at me so I jumped to my feet and began to hop backward. "Perforatory jutsu!" she shouted into the air. All of a sudden her nail blades split into tiny pieces about the size of my pinky finger. I retaliated backwards quickly.

"Theirs no running from this jutsu, only few have survived it!" she cackled once more. _What was she intending to do, if only I knew what perforatory ment! _All off the nails floated around me in unison like a sphere. Every angle of my area was surrounded. I have no escape, so I have to fight. I glanced at the black haired woman and noticed her hands were spread out as if to contain some invisible ball, as she squished it smaller the bits of metal nail came closer. Then suddenly she forced her hands together, this was it!

"Byakugan!" I screamed, seeing the metal coming at me slightly slower now with my new vision. I quickly formed my best defense jutsu, blocking all of the nail bits with chakra on the tips of my fingers moving at ultra light speed. All became some after a few seconds after some tiny shards punctured my skin. "Help!" I pleaded, loosing my intense focus. More and more metallic pieces planted themselves into my skin, I only blocked about just more then half. I panted afterward, in pain and relief. Blood was trickling from every inch of my body, so it seemed. But I had survived her jutsu.

"You can't seriously think that was it!" she screamed disgustingly as if I was underestimating her. "If only few before have survived it why would you think a disgraceful waste of a human such as yourself could!? Disgusting!" she screamed motioning the nail bits in the air again with the upward movement of her hands. She soon regained the invisible ball stance again_. I have to think of something fast, I know I can't withstand anymore of this._ I tried to come up with something but my head wasn't working, all my options lead to my death.

_If I tried to run all the shards that were in the direction of my exit would stab into me, but if I just stood here I would get hit by all of them! And there's no way I could dig myself into the ground fast enough. Oh….._ "H…H…HELP!" I managed to scream. The only reply I'd received was a light cackle from this brutally strong woman. I clenched my fists tightly and swallowed hard. The sound of the nail bits slicing through the air invaded my head, but I still kept my eyes open staring at my killers face, trying to be brave. It was to much for me though, I crouched down and started to scream with my hands tangled in my hair.

I waited what felt like seconds to me until I heard the sound of all the shards falling down at once. The ones above me just hit my back on a horizontal angle and slid off. Within seconds of that happening I looked up and saw Naruto hopped on top of my pursuer pulling her hair and trying to stay on her back as she shook furiously to get him off! "UHHHHH!" she screeched as I made my escape. I exited the circle of shards and ran to aid Naruto as best I could. _This was my chance to impress him! Or…make the biggest fool of myself yet…_

**Sakura's Point of View**

_Nothing could stop me now! Nothing can stop me from doing this._ I ran forward and gave Sasuke a big hug. "Sasuke, your back!" I shouted, so happy I felt my eyes getting watery. His body went stiff clearly uncomfortable with hugging me. "Uh, yea, I had stuff to sort out." He replied pushing me away. "I missed you so much! I bet you didn't expect to find this when you came here, they just started this ambush, I mean we don't even know who they are!" I informed. "I noticed something was happening before I entered the village Sakura, this little party wasn't the only area that was attacked. The whole village is in chaos." Sasuke spoke shaking his head at me.

"The whole village!?" I screamed jaw dropped. "But who would be strong enough to even attempt that?" I asked dumb founded. "I don't know but who ever they are they've breached the Hokage's manor, which means lady Tsunadae has been captured." He replied. "WA- I was cut off by Sasuke pushing me out of the way of an oncoming kunai. "Remember were in a battle Sakura." He said brushing me off. I got up to look at him once more but all that was left was a cloud of smoke as he ran off.

_What are we going to do? If Lady Tsunadae is really captured then she might be killed? I have to do something! I can't just sit back helplessly and watch as generations of hard work that made the hidden leaf village what it is today withers and burns at the will of our enemies! Fighting here is useless; I have to get to the manor and save Tsunade. I will do what it takes, even risk my life to save hers, she is my queen, she is the Hokage. _

**Third Person Point of View**

Sakura slid away from the Genin battle scene and fled to Lady Tsunade's manor, in hopes to save a life, or if push comes to shove trade a life for a life. Hinata is once again saved by Naruto and with no distractions in the way hopes to tell him how she feels and end the long tiring charade that's been holding back their destined relationship. Will love prevail over evil? Or will all fall into darkness?

_**My little note:**_

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but if you like it and want me to continue please review! ^_^ Thanks for reading.


	13. The Cherry Blossom and The Wolfsbane

**Sakura's Point of View**

I sped along a narrow street in the village heading toward Lady Tsunade's manor. I don't have an Idea of what I'm going to do when I get there but I know my main goal, and that is to save my Hokage. I pushed myself even harder to make up time and then I jumped sideways onto a wooden fence and used some chakra to balance myself. Only time can tell what will happen when I arrive. I swerved around a corner and leaped back to the ground and there it lay before me, the Hokage's residence.

I flipped back my hair once before I began to sneak in. I crept over the concrete wall silently and landed on the ball of my foot to make my descent as quiet as possible. I have good reason to believe that this place is being guarded; probably by the strongest of the weak ninja we were fighting back at the ball. Next I jumped behind a small tree and peered out the side of it. I was startled when I heard a small crunching noise behind me. I swung my head backwards and the last thing I saw was a set of large iron brace knuckles.

**Hinata's Point of View**

I ran forward to help Naruto and launched my foot in the woman's face. She screeched even louder then before and finally managed to thrust Naruto off her back. She wrenched her head back at me and spoke, "You…" her ghastly voice rung in my ears. As Naruto was getting up she tried to strike me in the ribs with the side swipe of her hand. I arched my spine backwards and dodged it, I completed by forming the back bridge and kicked my feet up at her upper body and hit hard. I flipped backwards and saw her clenching her chest. From behind Naruto came to punch the back of her head, but it wasn't good enough, she heard him and stepped to the side tripping him.

He fell full frontal and crashed to the ground in a cloud of dirt. She cackled quietly while still holding the left side of her chest with her right hand. She looked at me with an evil looking smile and pointed her free finger at me. "Efface of Reminiscence." She throated. Before I could turn and run a jet of green chakra burst from her index finger and spiraled toward my face. It clouded my vision with olive swirls and forest coloured zigzags. Images danced in my head for what felt like ages, just continuing and repeating until all went black…

**Sakura's Point of View**

I felt my body slam against a cold hard wall and tumble sideways, my face pressed to the rough ground. "What should we do with her?" a low voice rumbled from in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a fat man kneeling before someone out of my view. How stupid of me, getting caught by a low-life scum biting-I cut myself off, I need to concentrate. My hands were tied behind my back with what felt like some cheap cloth. It was definitely woven around my wrists to tightly to rip off. "Kill her." chimed a metallic voice.

Too bad, I'm not going here, not this way, not this TIME! With that I pushed my back up and hopped to my feet squatting. The fat ninja was already standing up and was turning around quickly. I spun around in a circle with my leg stretched out tripping him. While he was making his way to the ground I jumped high into the air and bent my knees up to pull my hands out from under. Midway through, the man with the metallic voice pulled out a long katana and slashed at me. Since I was in the air I fell down before he could hit me. I landed a few seconds after fatso. Another slice came crashing down for me; I rolled to the side and stood up again.

"Hmm, stronger then you look I see." He grunted at me. I looked up at his face to get a better look at him. He had an olive complexion and light brown hair slicked back to the nape of his neck. His eyes where a dull green and one a bit lazy. His composed face turned to a scowl, "It disgusts me how much the weak ninja in this village think of themselves. Challenging me and all in this place on your own? Weaponless?" he said with deep disgust. "It's not arrogance, its courage!" I shouted at him. "Wind blade Jutsu!" he yelled back. Twisting winds formed around his lengthy sword and everything in the room began to get sucked into it.

My own torn dress began to get pulled in, I tried to jump back but when my feet left the ground I was sucked even closer to the blade then before. "I'm Norrini one of legendary sword masters of the mist." He growled. He sliced one last time and the katana tugged itself through my dress and burst into my skin. I screamed in pain but was over powered by a different voice; "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" rang a familiar tone. From behind me I heard a body fall limp to the floor. The blades wind ceased and was pulled out of me. "What?" I questioned. "Sakura! How weak can you get?" called Norrini. "In…INO!?" I cried rejoiced. "But how did you-I followed you off the dance floor to see where you were going and voila I decided to save you!" she sung.

I was about to thank her when a startling gasp came from behind me. I look down the corridor and saw three men standing there. "You fool's keep to your posts." Ino commanded from inside Norini's body. "Master, shall we dispose of this body?" the one in the middle dared to ask, pointing at Ino's soulless body. "No I can take care of things here." Ino replied. They turned away slightly disoriented by Norini's unusual behavior but continued back to their posts. "Sakura can you carry my body with you?" asked Ino as soon as she knew they were away from any listeners.

"I'll try." I said heaving her arm over my shoulder. "I'm looking for Tsunade, she's been captured." I said explaining the whole scenario to Ino. Her body's feet dragged on the ground slightly as I began to Follow Norini's body. "Hurry Sakura, before my jutsu wears off." Ino reminded me as we crept further into Lady Tsunade's manor. "I thought your jutsu lasts a long time?" I questioned still following with strain. "Ever since **you** escaped my souls grasp I've been aware of a loop whole in the mind. It shouldn't take long for Norrini to re-awaken." She told me. At last we came to a large set of wooden doors with two ninja on guard holding big Kunais. "Let me in." beckoned Ino. "Yes sir." they grunted pulling open the doors.

I looked further into the blackened room ahead and saw a sight the made my stomach churn. I quickly keeled over about to puke when I heard Ino's body moan besides me. The doors behind shut fast and their was no light left in the room except for a small torch glowing red in the corner on a mantle. I looked up at Norrini whose katana was caressing the tender skin of my throat.

_**My little Note:**_

_Sorry for making you wait, but I am both accomplished and sad in saying we are nearing the end of this stories chapters. If you still want me to continue please review! I hope you like the ending later on!_


	14. A Twisted Truth

**A Twisted Truth**

**Naruto's POV**

The dreadful woman did something completely weird to Hinata; she just shot something out of her finger that hit Hinata. Now she's just standing there with a dazed look on her face! I've got to do something! "Rasengan!" I bellowed aiming a large orb of spiraling chakra I had massed into my palm. Akita quickly spun around and begun her own jutsu whilst I was running at her full speed. "Semi Orb Barrier Jutsu!" she gasped drawing a large circle in front of her with a thread of chakra. Suddenly a large transparent blue veil was cast inside the circle. My rasengan hit it and a loud shattering noise echoed through the ravaged ballroom. The sound was drowned out by Akita's shrieks as I pushed my chakra weapon further…further until I struck a fountain of blood.

She fell straight to the ground in a large heap knocked out and motionless. I turned to Hinata; she seemed to have become normal again. It was seriously scary when she went all berserk; I wonder what the heck happened? I went to approach her she seemed to be mumbling some sort of gibberish I couldn't understand. "Hinata!" I called to her blank stare. She didn't reply. "Hinata! Are you ok!" I screamed. Again nothing happened. I grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. Tears were slowly streaming from my face. She was gone—"AAAAGH!" she screamed. I quickly wiped away my tears and looked back into her face.

She gave me the most confused scared look I had ever seen. "Hinata? It's me Naruto." I informed her, eyeing her with confusion. "Who…Who…Who are you?" she asked me stepping back. "Hinata! It's…It's ME NARUTO!" I replied with a yell looking at her. "I'm sorry I don't know you." she said, "I don't know anything." What was going on, did Hinata lose her memory or something! Just then Sasuke landed abruptly beside me. "Naruto!" he shouted panting. "Sasuke! Your back?" I said turning to look at him. "Yes Naruto, I had time to realize I'm not what I thought I was, but…Tell anyone Naruto and you'll…you'll be sorry." He spoke giving me a violent stare. "Anyways that's beside the point I think Sakura's went alone to save Tsunade at the manor!" he said changing the subject.

"Why would…Hang on Tsunade's been captured?" I said putting two and two together. "Yes! That's old news but I think Sakura's going to get herself killed, we have to go and help her." He said. "I would but Hinata's had something strange happen to her by that witch!" I yelled pointing to Akita's corpse. "She can't remember anything!" I finished. "What? What's going on!" Hinata screamed looking at the chaos around her. "Bring her with us Naruto! We have to hurry!" Sasuke yelled. He took off the other way and I grabbed Hinata's hand making her follow unwillingly after Sasuke with me.

**Hinata's POV**

This is crazy. Completely insane. Is there a war going on or something everything's in chaos! The worst part being, I don't even have a clue who I am! This weird blonde boy named Naruto is taking me somewhere that I think sounds dangerous. He keeps telling me things about myself that I don't even remember; nothing seems to ring a bell. I mean what if this is all some sort of sham or something? I don't know but I'll just have to go along with things for now. I mean, what else can I do?

So anyways, we were running down the roads of the village. My heart was pounding ferociously because of all the frightening imagery around. Buildings were on fire, people were screaming, there were bad men running all around causing discord. The serious guy with blackish blue hair who was leading the way kept telling us to hurry up, apparently his name was Sasuke and the blonde guy was Naruto. My feet became sore fast and I realized that I was wearing broken high heels so I kicked them off.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto called to me.

"I'm not fast enough!" I shouted back.

Naruto scooped me up and began carrying me, I felt very embarrassed. I wondered what my relationship was like with him before. After a few minutes we reached the outside of this enormous manor and Sasuke told us to be very careful. As we approached the large front doors of the building two burly men charged at us from the left. Sasuke used an array of fireballs to defeat them called 'Phoenix Flower Jutsu' and when entered the building.

"Hinata," Naruto spoke, "This is the Hokage's manor, where our ruler lives, does that trigger any memories?"

I shook my head in disappointment.

"Well our leaders name is Tsunade and she has been captured." he whispered.

I was very worried about facing the captors. I knew that the time until we saw them was running out. We were nearing the heart of the manor when Naruto put me down. When we turned around a white hall we found two guards holding large kunai.

"HEY!" they shouted running forwards to attack.

Sasuke through a blizzard of small kunai at one of them but they just deflected it with their large kunai. Naruto created three shadow clones swiftly and managed to dog pile one of the guards. Just when I thought the other guard was going to swipe his sharp weapon and kill Sasuke he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared from behind his opponent. The guard was confused when he was hit from behind and knocked out.

**Sakura's POV**

Norrini chained Ino and I up to the wall in this large torch lit room. The sight that had almost made me wretch earlier was Tsunade's body covered in blood hanging now besides me. It wasn't just the fact that she was horribly injured; her jutsu she used to appear young had completely faded, revealing her true old withered features. I guess Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu had worn off at just the wrong time. Here we were about to die, I knew at that time that I needed to distract him as long as possible!

"HEY!" I shouted to him.

"Sakura shut up!" Ino grunted at me, "He'll kill us faster if you harass him!"

"Cha! Be quiet Ino, I know what I'm doing!" I grunted back.

"Both of you!" Norrini bellowed, "Shut your mouths or you'll die faster."

With that he lifted up his katana and aimed it at Ino's throat.

"Wait!" I screamed. "Why are you doing this! Invading our village!"

"Why?" he laughed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I replied.

"Our friend Subichu was attacked by ninja from this village, and has been getting attacked for a long time. Since my sister Akita and I hold such strong ties with him and we also have been under fire by this wretched village we decided to help him get revenge. Akita and I infiltrated alone because Subichu feared he would be discovered and killed. But there is another twist to the plot, we aren't the only ones who wanted to bring down the village hidden in the leaves, there was another. I believe his name was Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru!" shrieked Ino.

"Without him," continued Norrini, "We wouldn't have had the army power to infiltrate, or the knowledge of Hokage Tsunade's greatest fear."

"Where is he!" I yelled.

"He isn't here you fool! He only helped!" Norrini bellowed with anger.

"So he can make YOU, the pawns, do the dirty work." Ino sniped.

Norrini was infuriated by her comment and swung his sword at her stomach stabbing her clear through. I screamed in anguish for her! I hoped to god she would hang in!

"No!" I screamed.

"Your next!" he shouted.

"Why didn't you kill Tsunade!" I gasped.

"It was part of Orochimaru's deal. He would only help us if he personally got to kill Tsunade himself. He will be arriving shortly." laughed Norrini.

_**Authour's Note:**_

Sorry for the long wait. I am back finally to finish this once and for all! Well as long as I get reviews! ;)


	15. A Valiant Effort

A Valiant Effort

**Sasuke's Point of View**

My life had been a complete world of confusion after my encounter with Naruto. Itachi had brainwashed me as a child to believe in his ways. His threats and words persuaded me to believe in something untrue, his relationship with Shisui wasn't how the world turned round. I finally am able to see that since Naruto rejected me. I feel like a foggy veil has been lifted from my eyes, revealing all the mysteries of love I once questioned. Now I no longer have to hide my feelings towards Sakura. I am free.

After my encounter with Naruto I was so angry that I left Konoha for a while. I had gone on a camping trip up in the mountains to sort things out for myself. After a few days I decided to return. When I entered through the gates of the village hidden in the leaves all I could hear was the sounds of anguish on the evening air, battle was abound. Naturally I tried defending my village until I met up with Naruto and Hinata and we made our way to the Hokage's manor to save Tsunade's life. That brings me to where I am now, standing outside the large doors that conceal the heart of the manor. We had already defeated the disgustingly weak guards so nothing was stopping us from bursting in.

"You ready?" I asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto turned to look at Hinata; she shook her head to the side nervously.

"Yes, we're ready." Naruto answered, defying Hinata.

I kicked the doors open with all the force I could muster. There in the torch lit room hanging from the wall opposite us were Ino, Sakura, and a severely beaten and unconscious Tsunade. On either side we spotted guards and a strange man with a katana.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" screamed Sakura.

"Guards!" shouted the man with the katana.

That was our single to get into action.

"Naruto!" I yelled, "You cover the right side and I'll cover the left!"

"Gotcha!" he shouted back.

I ducked under a few oncoming fists and kicked a few ankles. When some of the bandit guards fell to the ground I conked them out cold with a hit from the handle of my kunai. All was going well until a stocky man in a worn out rogue outfit stepped out from the shadows. He had violent red eyes and wispy hair.

"HER!" he shrieked, pointing at Hinata. "She was part of the team of ninja that foiled my last ambush attempt!"

Now Hinata became the main target. For some strange reason her memory had been erased during the battle at the Genin Ball, rendering her useless in this battle. Now Naruto and I had to put all of our efforts into defending her. Things were turning out bad for us, there were too many people fighting us alongside the weird man with the rogue outfit. The other man with the long katana just stood where he was besides Sakura cackling. Then I got an idea. I threw a shuricken star that struck Sakura's bindings setting her free. Now we had three fighters. Ino, however, looked too injured to join us.

Naruto had a circular wall of clones protecting Hinata from harm while he took out the rest of the guards from the front with his Uzumaki Barrage. I finished attacking them from the side with my demon windmill shuricken attack. Sakura did the finishing touch by striking the man with the wispy black hair down from behind. It wasn't over yet though, the man with the olive complexion was still standing.

"Very impressive." He chuckled. "Very impressive indeed."

"Cut the games!" I shouted glaring into his eyes.

"I'm really actually sick of these games as well, all of these uncollaborated ninja all separately trying to infiltrate my plans, and seemingly by luck you all end up together. I've had enough." he spat as he pulled out his katana.

I formed my hand in the position to unleash my most powerful Chidori yet.

"No! Sasuke it won't work!" screamed Sakura from beside me grabbing my arm, "It uses wind suction power!"

"I can do it!" I shouted shrugging her off.

I felt my chakra at its maximum capacity sending branches of blue energy sparking across the room. The other man's sword however was massing a type of wind chakra as well. I didn't care. I ran at full speed towards him with my hand held out releasing the explosive potential of my most powerful Chidori ever. I swore I could glimpse defeat in his eyes, maybe it was just because I was too arrogant or cocky, but I was wrong. His wind power sucked me off course so I missed and instead was run through with the cold serrated blade of his katana. I felt it's horribly painful contents through the bottom part of my rib cage. I thought no pain could ever equal what I felt at that moment, but my theory was conquered when he withdrew the blade from my skewered body.

"No!" I heard Naruto's distant cry in anger.

I heard him run across the room to attack the man as I lay on the floor bleeding. While they were preoccupied Sakura rushed to my side weeping. Her fresh tears fell upon my face.

"Sasuke, It's going to be ok." she shivered. "It's going to be—"

"—I know." I smiled back looking into her bright green eyes as she cradled me. "I love you." I said, using the last of my strength to kiss her.

**Third Person Point of View**

Tsunade rest strung up on the wall with Ino, both of them badly injured. Naruto was battling a powerful stranger whose evil plans put all of Konoha in danger. Sakura sat weeping for Sasuke whose dying body was being held in her arms. Lastly, Hinata stood awkwardly in a massacred room surround by sorrow and hate, unable to feel any emotion for what was happening because she couldn't remember her relationships with any of these people, or even remember who she was.

Back down deep in the village, some of the genin ninja were fighting to save their homes. They soon found out about the capture at the Hokage's Manor and planned to help. Neji, Chouji, Tenten, Shikimaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Shino were on there way. But will they make it on time, or will they be to late?

_**Authors Note:**_

Hello! So as you can see I never meant for Sasuke to be gay. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also really hope I can get a lot more reviews, I have a feeling less people are reading every new chapter! :( So please let me know you are reading by responding in form of a review! Please and Thank you so much for taking your time to read my work, I have so much fun doing it! :)


	16. The Last Stand

The Last Stand

**Hinata's POV**

Alone. That's all I could feel. And a sudden but small spark of anger. Who was this evil man with the katana? Why was he killing my supposed 'friends'? First he stabbed the one named Sasuke! And now he was winning the fight against Naruto!

"STOP IT!" I screamed in a failed attempt.

"Hinata run for help!" Naruto yelled before he was sliced at by the katana man.

"No!" I retaliated, surprising even myself, "I need to help!"

_ How stupid was I? What could I possibly do? I had no idea how to fight! _I still stood by my words and ran up behind the man punching at his head. He twisted around swiftly and thwarted my fist, also dislocating my wrist in one move. Naruto was distracted by me and recieved a staggering punch from the man that sent him sailing across the room knocked out. _This really made me angry! _

"PLEASE!" I screamed again.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" he sneered at me.

My wrist began to throb in pain. It was too much. I thought I was a gonner. All I could hear was the faint voice of the girl named Sakura, calling for me to escape while I still had the chance. Then the man sent me a kick to the head that echoed through my very core! I landed with a thud and felt a pulsating rage well inside me, bubbling like lava in a volcano, a deep loathing of this man, so strong I felt my fists shake. The next thing I knew, well...I didn't.

**Kiba's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs would take me. All I gathered was that Hinata had gone to the manor and was in imminent danger And that was all I needed. Although she was a total witch to me at the Genin ball, I still felt something for her. Besides, there was something wrong with the way she was behaving back then, like something was not right with her head-that had to be it! Anyhow, just behind me were Shino, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee. Could they not move any faster?

"Hey!" I said, "Hurry the hell up!"

We ran along the ravaged streets of our once peaceful village. Dang, I couldn't believe this was all happening. An invasion with this many numbers hadn't happened in I don't know how long. The last time I could recall so many bandits swarming like cockroaches was-hey, wait a minute! _The mission we were on! All the way back when we were assigned to stake out that suspicious bandit group. What was the leader's name again? Su...Subimu...no...Subichu! It had to be him. This attack was too similarily orchestrated as his last attempt!_

"Kiba!" shouted Tenten from behind, "We're here."

When I opened the door to the manor, guards lay slewn on the floor. We all ran through the long winding hallways, past more unconscious and dead bodies. It seemed like I just couldn't get to the centre of this place fast enough! My footsteps hit the ground at a thunderous speed, but my heart was like lightening. _Was Hinata still ok? Could she stand to defend herself if it came to it? Or had she already been defeated and...no._ I couldn't even think of her death.

Finally! We had reached that door. I will never forget what I saw on the other side. It was...horrible. I thrust open the doors and there was Hinata stabbing herself in the heart with a katana shard. It looked like some jutsu was controlling her. The man across from her was doing the same motions, he must have been the cause. Blood slithered down her front, across her pale arms, and poured off her elbows. She gasped once and fell to her knees. _Was this it? Was I too late? Could this be the end of Hinata!_

**Sakura's POV**

What was Hinata up to? After Naruto had been punched across the room she suddenly changed. She became that angry abusive girl from the ball once more.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she had roared.

Next she was full out wailing on Norrini. Every move he made she countered with twice the swiftness. At one point he tried to stab at her but she grabbed the tip of the katana with her bare hands and shattered it-although it severely sliced her hands. I myself felt kind of helpless, If I stopped applying pressure to Sasuke's wound he would die, so I couldn't possibly abandon his side! Hinata had become abruptly stronger, however; Norinni still had the upperhand. He was too good.

"You psychotic hag!" he had yelled at her. Then he completed a heel drop that landed on Hinata's shoulder! I heard a loud crack.

"NORRINI YOU BASTARD!" I shouted at him in hopes to distract him. CHA!

Hinata knew she wouldn't win if their fight continued the way it was. Norrini foresaw all her moves and was getting in more attacks with every second. So she did something extremely selfless. Hinata Hyuuga performed an ancient sacrificial jutsu long passed down by her clan. It was called the Gesei Jutsu. She sent a chakra shockwave that bolted across the room and enclosed around Norrini. His face showed an unmistakeable shock. From here on any self inflicted pain she did would be mirrored to Norrini. That was the power of the jutsu. But even then I didn't know what she was about to do. Perhaps I would have stopped her! CHA! Or perhaps I wouldn't've...

She picked up one of the shards of Norrini's katana that she had earlier splintered and before Norrini had time to understand the jutsu-she stabbed herself. In the heart. The wound she recieved was mirrored into Norrini and that was that. A death for a death. The sacred art of the Gesei Jutsu. The ultimate sacrifice. Just as the blood began to spill over her and Norrini, the other Genin ninja entered the room.

"Your too late!" I cried pointing at Hinata, a tear welling in my eyes. "She sacrificed herself."

"No!" sobbed Kiba, "No-this ca-can't be happening!" he ran over to catch her falling body in his arms. "WHY!" he screamed awakening Naruto, who was laying on the other side of the room where he had fallen.

"There's nothing you can do now." spoke Neji, "Hinata's gone."

"What!" yelled Naruto crawling over to her body.

"She killed herself to kill Norrini." I blurted, motioning towards his body. "The Gesei Jutsu!"

Naruto nor Kiba could accept what had happened, the others were letting Ino off the wall and next Tsunade. Ino was definetly not waking up any time soon, she'd be lucky to live from her stab wound. But Tsunade mumbled something as she was lifted off of the wall. Kiba soon became overwhelmed by Hinata and had to leave the manor for some fresh air. Naruto took hold of her limp body as he cried. It was so, so sad. He then began checking her heartbeat. I wanted to tell him to stop, and that it was over, he had to accept it. But then...

"Wait! She still has a pulse!" Naruto said clutching her wrist, "Quickly, help Tsunade over here, she can still save her!"

"Hrrm...?" Tsunade mumbled, barely conscious. She was lifted beside Hinata's bloody body.

"Lady Tsunade!" Naruto said, "Can you understand me?"

She gently shook her head up and down, barely able to move from her torture.

"Can you please try and heal Hinata with your chakra?" he begged.

"No." she whispered, "My chakra...is gone...if I try...I could kill myself from exhaustion..."

I swore I could here Naruto's heartbeat stop at that moment. Kiba would probably have been equally angered but he had already run outside to vent his emotions. Then, an idea came into my head, a brilliant one I might add, CHA!

"Naruto!" I shouted, still clutching Sasuke's wound, " Get the other's to hold onto Lady Tsunade's back and transfer their chakra in a constant flow through her, then she can heal Hinata!"

Naruto pounced up at the idea and began assembling everyone behind Tsunade.

"Ready! Now!" he hollered.

I watched as the blue-like chakra flowed through all of them and into Tsunade like a river to a waterfall. From her it went down into Hinata, through Lady Tsunade's palm which rested on Hinata's stab wound. Naruto knelt beside her head, cradling it in his hands awaiting her reawakening. It took a while but her eye lids started to flutter open.

"No..." she mumbled, "what the hell are you doing?" She was still clearly in that outrageous mindset. "If you save me, you save Norrini."

Tsunade gasped in surprise.

"Yes," Naruto said, "We can bring him back and defeat him the RIGHT way."

When Hinata's healing was complete, so was Norrini's. The jutsu was still in effect. His stab wound sealed up just as hers did and he jumped up in anger. Tsunade collapsed after, she was too exhausted and the site of blood frightened her. Although Norrini was back to his feet, he was weaponless and vastly outnumbered. This was it. The final stand against this invasion. My Genin comrades against Norrini. At first Norrini started doing handsigns for a jutsu, but he was stopped mid act by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu! From there Norrini could not longer control his own actions. They all rushed forwards and punched him out. It was a massive clobber. _Hurray_, I cried inside my mind. This horrendous battle could finally end. It was all over.

**Third Person POV**

The Genin ninja proved themselves worthy. Whilst higher ranked ninja were protecting the civilians, Naruto and his friends had saved Tsunade. Ino and Sasuke were in bad condition, they were immediately hospitalized and as was Tsunade. But overall, small casualties were had. As Tsunade was being carried away in the dark night over to the medical attention center she saw the silhouette of a snake like person standing over her.

"It's nice we meet again." he spoke licking his slimy lips. It was only a visual illusion technique, that worked like a projection.

"Orochimaru, you bastard." she sighed.

"The Leaf Village has been weakened by this invasion, by the bandits I easily gathered for Norrini, Akita, and that scum Subichu. Beware Tsunade, beware." he cackled.

"Why are you here! Why did you help them!" Tsunade mumbled angrily.

"They were supposed to weaken the villages defence, as my pawns. They were saving your life so that I could come in and kill you when I thought things were going well. Bot those arrogant Genin ninja of your's interferred. I was too late." he finished, then dissapeared in puff of smoke.

Hinata had been at last saved, well atleast her body, but her mind? They didn't know. Sasuke was also managed to be revived thanks to Sakura's constant pressure to his wound. The whole village began to turn a new leaf from the turmoil, a new brighter outlook to a safer future. Or so they hoped...

_**Author's Note:**_

Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you want me to continue! I think there is only one or possibly two more chapters left depending on how many people are reviewing! Thanks again! ;)


	17. A New Beginning

Chapter: 17

A New Beginning

Naruto's POV

I opened my eyes to the bright and cheery morning sun! Today was a new day, a time for change, and well-a time for ramen! I quickly got dressed and raced down to Ichiraku's for breakfast. The only problem was, that when I got there, it was in ruins! _NO! Last nights invasion had made its impact here!_ I walked up closer and saw a sign on the boarded up entrance it read:

ICHIRAKU RAMEN CLOSED FOR REPAIRS

"Thank goodness it's not gone forever." I said aloud, scratching the back of my head. From behind me Shikamaru walked up.

"Yes," he agreed, "Its good our village is able to recouperate. If not, we'd have many self owned businesses closing all the time."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"All these attacks...they cause so much damage to the facilities here. You see, many other villages don't have enough money for reparations, and their industry suffers."

"Anyways," I continued, changing the subject, "Have you heard anything about the others in the hospital?"

"I've only been to see Ino, and she seems to be doing fairly well under her condition. She was stabbed in the stomach you know...how tedious..." he said. "Also, from what I've heard, Tsunade's made a very speedy recovery. That's not exactly surprising though, she is great with the medicinal and healing art."

"Well, I better get going Shikamaru. I'm going to go visit Hinata, I wonder what's going on with her brain and memory problems." I said.

"Yes that's probably a good idea, Tsunade will have all the answers. Also, I'm going to go take a nap..."

"Shouldn't you help people rebuild?" I asked.

"Hmmmmm...yea about that." he said walking away uncaringly.

_Yea, wow. Leave it Shikamaru to skip out on hard work. Lazy bastard. _Instead of searching for another breakfast place I decided to head straight to the overcrowded hospital. When I got to Hinata's room number, 432, I gently opened the door and saw her sleeping. She had those plastic tube things up her nose and everything. She looked real pathetic. It made me sad. I went over and sat down at the foot of her bed. She looked really tired, I wondered if she still couldn't remember anything. That was when Tsunade came in on a crutch.

"Hello Naruto." she greeted me.

"Hey granny," I said smirking at her, "what's gonna happen to Hinata?"

"Well, it's a long story. All the way back when that piece of wood hit her head at that party it did something more than I anticipated. I thought she only had a minor head wound but it was something more. I've hypothesized that the blow to her head affected the part of her brain where her personality lies. To make it simple, her personality was divided into two parts; the regular Hinata that's shy and lovable, and this new strong beast created from her inner anger that I'm presuming you witnessed at the Genin Ball."

"Really?" I gasped. "So that IS why she went so crazy!"

"Yes," Tsunade continued, " this new violent persona seemed to be triggered whenever she was brought to the peak of rage and could only be reversed by another hit to the head. However, whilst she was back in the normal persona because of a blow to the head from that damned Akita woman, she had a memory erasing jutsu placed on her. So, her regular side was practically eliminated. She couldn't remember who any of the people around her were, or even who she herself was."

"Yes, I remember. And then Sasuke and I dragged her to your manor to fight." I added in.

"Yep that seems to be the case. So as you can see, she is left with an irreversably erased memory in one persona, but also a beastly one that still contains all of her old memory in another persona. Her erased side seems to have her acurate personality and her angry side appears to have her memory. So..."

"Your going to try and combine them!" I asked happily.

"Yes Naruto, but I want you to know that this will be the most difficult surgical operation I have ever seen. It's going to be immensely hard for me to combine chakra and medical operations to alter her brain and fix it. So don't get your hopes up if it doesn't succeed. I'd also need to do it today, to get her out of this room as soon as possible so we can make more areas available to other injured ninja."

"Ok," my voiced dropped, "but I'll still hold on to the hope I have for her."

Tsunade pondered my statement for a moment and then exited the room. This was it. Hinata's fate, resting in the hands of Tsunade. After, I prayed atleast three times, to whoever might be up there! _PLEASE, PLEASE LET HINATA BE OK! SAVE HER MIND! PLEASE! _I rested one of my hands on Hinata's cool cheek. I stroked it gently and sighed. _Wow, this is practically the farthest I've ever gone with a girl...AND SHE'S UNCONCSIOUS! Great! How manly of me, atleast I'm not like pervy sage though! That scumbag is always cozying on up to some sleeze._

Suddenly, I got an idea. I leaned in towards her tender face. I took time to examine her smooth skin. Wow...she had nice skin...ANYWAYS! I leaned in forwards, and rested my lips on top of hers. For a split second I felt what it was like to kiss. Kissing Hinata tasted like the most sweetest fruits, and smelled like the most beautiful flowers. That amaaaazing moment only lasted for a split second unfortunately. Her eyes jolted open. I had awoken her.

"NARUTO!" she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Nothing! I was just-I..I can explain!"

"OUT...NOW..." she glared.

I stumbled backwards and exited the room. She was obviously still in beast form. All crazy and everything. When I reached for the door I realized it was already open. And Kiba was standing behind the small crack Watching! How much had he seen? I flung open the door and marched out, closing it behind me. I didn't want Hinata to notice him.

"Kiba!" I stammered.

"What!" he yelled back, blushing.

He must've been just as embarrassed as me! Being caught watching and all.

"I can explain what happened!" I said.

"It's alright Naruto, you don't have to. Hinata is all yours...as much as I hate to admit it."

"What? Really?" I was shocked.

"Yea, you see, Hinata really loves YOU. And only YOU. She really showed this at the Genin Ball. She may have had something screwy going on with her brain, but the undeniable truth did come out. And no matter how much I love her, that will never change. You have a great girl Naruto, the best."

"I know," I said, "And thank you Kiba. It means a bunch to me!"

With that, we both turned away and walked off in different directions. Just as I was about to turn around the corner Kiba called to me, "But Naruto! That doesn't mean I don't still hate you!"

The rest of the morning went by way too slowly. I mean really! Maybe it was because I was anxious about Hinata and all. I refused to let myself visit her again. If all I saw was her in beast form one more time, I'm afraid I'll picture her that way if her surgery doesn't work. And that's how I will remember her. But her surgery WILL WORK! I'm convinced. One-hundred percent sure! I know it. It...has to work...

Hinata was scheduled to begin operation at noon, and would remain on the operating table until about one-thirty to two o'clock. While I was waiting I hit up this funky looking restaurant that Chouji had recommended to me the week before. Woah was it weird looking! They had hanging snakes and rotating rodents! I couldn't recognize anything on the menu at all but I did spot neji, so I naturally sat next to him. _Of course he'd be in a place like this._

"Hiya Neji!" I called.

He gave me a death stare.

"Right, the hot springs thing," I said, remembering how I embarassed him. "Well, you kinda got me back by duct taping me to that wall...but I'd like to apologize to you anyway."

He made a grunt of satisfaction. _The snide bastard._

"Well, Naruto...I...accept your apology. I too am...sorry for duct taping you to that wall."

"Do you eat here often?" I asked awkwardly.

"All the time." he smirked.

"Hmmm...what would you recommend?"

"The Tai-leung special."

"Ok, I'll take your word. Have you heard about Hinata yet? She is your relative and all."

"She was shamed out of my family for her weak be a ninja. I don't speak of her." he said coldly.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" I yelled, "What is it with you and disrespecting people who aren't as strong as you physically? HUH? Hinata risked her life for konoha last night along with everyone else! She's in major surgery right now and I just thought you'd like to know!"

"Calm down." he said, containing his rage. "I don't care for Hinata. She is nothing to me. But I can see she means so much to you that I won't speak her name."

I couldn't help but get flustered when he said how much Hinata meaned to me. It was because he was right that I blushed. After a few minutes I ordered my "Tai-leung special" and had it served. _UGH. It was disgusting! It looked like a mix between squid tentacles and tarantula abdomens, smothered in rat puke! And it tasted accordingly! I couldn't believe Chouji and Neji actually liked this place!_ Before I could vomit I left the horrible place, not even leaving behind a tip.

I decided I would head back to the hospital and visit Sasuke. Maybe he could cheer me up with some good news, unlike Neji. _The cold hearted twit. _I walked down the hall of the hospital looking for room number 223 until I found it. Opening that door without knocking was a big mistake. A HUGE mistake. An embarrasing mistake...

Behind that door I saw Sakura practically on top of Sasuke! They were heavily kissing! It was so intimate that my eyes almost burned out of their sockets. Sasuke had his hands running through Sakura's pink silky hair. Sakura was seated beside Sasuke on the bed where he lay. Their lips constantly crashed and I swore I even saw Sasuke's...tongue!

"WHAT THE-" I shouted.

"-NARUTO!" yelled Sasuke, ceasing the kissing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Sasuke looked beet red humiliated and pissed off at the same time! Sakura just screamed and fell behind the bed in shame and for the second time that day I stumbled out of a hospital room backwards.

"I..um..I'm sorry! I just wanted to see how you were doing!" I stammered.

I shut the door of room 223 and tried to get that image out of my head. _SCRAM! _I shouted in my head more than once. But it was no use. I could still see Sakura leaning over Sasuke, kissing him, and then the surfacing of Sasuke's tongue! UGH! It just gave me chills! But were they...bad chills? I didn't know, but I was extremely shocked. I guess Sakura finally got through to Sasuke. Now I was afraid to visit any other hospital rooms. Afraid to find what might be lurking on the other side of those doors.

After a lengthy wait in the hospital lobby, the time to visit Hinata had finally come. it was two-thirty on the dot when I left to visit her. I was worried about what I might see. _Would Hinata be Hinata? Or some other warped, volatile inner self? Would she remember me? Would she remember me kissing her? Would she...even be alive? _Those questions raced through my head like a thousand trains, all about to crash when I opened her door. BAM. There was Hinata, laying asleep in her bed, as peaceful as ever. It was as if she had never left, or even had the operation. I sat down on the side of her bed.

"Hinata..." I whispered.

Her eyes gently opened. The lashes fluttered like the wings of a magnificent monarch butterfly. She had a spacey stare. Her face bore no clear expression. _Did this mean she had no memory? That she was brain dead? _My lip trembled.

"Do you remember who I am?" I shuddered.

"...Naruto?" she mumbled.

"HINATA! IT'S YOU!" I yelled.

Hinata's POV

It was weird. Definetly the strangest moment of my entire life. I woke up with memories that felt not like my own. It was like a bad dream. _Had I said all those horrible things at the Genin Ball? _My mind told me I had. I also remembered forgetting my memory, which is ironic, and being helpless. And here I am now, laying in a hospital bed, with a slight headache, and Naruto sitting by my side, like my night in shining armour. I managed a soft smile. I still felt weak.

"Of course I-I rem-remember you!" I stuttered.

"It's ok Hinata! You don't have to be nervous. I-I love you." he said to me.

He fell on top of me, giving me a big warm hug. I felt like nothing could go wrong in the world! Like all my hard work to be with Naruto had finally paid off. My heart thumped with joy! My happiness could no longer be contained, it burst from my eyes in the form of tears. Those tears turned into sobs and I hugged into this boy whom I knew would protect me and always be there for me.

"It's ok Hinata" he said stroking my head, "I'm here, and all the hard times are over. I'm here, and I always will be."

Those words rang through my head for the next half hour until it was time for me to leave the hospital. I was instructed to walk slowly and not turn my head abruptly, so as to protect my freshly vulnerable brain. I walked with Naruto down a cobble stone road in the leaf village. He held my hand tightly, which made me smile. All I can remember is walking and walking all evening and never wanting to stop. Our light conversations and closeness made me forget about the darker times. All I could see was our future together, burning brightly and magnificently, like the sun.

When the sky was setting, we sat on a bench overlooking the Gohaku river. My head rested on Naruto's shoulder as we watched the sky darken with peaceful colours. Ending with a glorious red, we waved the sun goodbye. The way the last bit of light glimmered on the rivers surface, in shiny ripples and waves, was simply breathtaking. I sighed in awe. We both looked at each other and then kissed right at the moment the sun dissappeared. And this was my greatest story of love.

_-Hinata Hyuuga _

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all faithful readers! This is the end! Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfiction! If it weren't for you guys I don't think I would have been able to write the whole thing! Please review! PLEASE! And THANK YOU SO MUCH! It is the end T_T I really hope you enjoyed! All the best in the future everyone!


End file.
